


「授翻」神圣的诡计—— Divine Artifice

by kalsarikannit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflicted Draco Malfoy, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Kingsley likes what he sees, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Smut, Still follows book 6for major events, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalsarikannit/pseuds/kalsarikannit
Summary: 六年级夜巡的一个晚上，赫敏意外发现了刚从有求必应屋出来的德拉科，而刚修完消失柜出来的德拉科从屋子里带出了一瓶不明药水，两人在争执中将药水打碎，跌倒的德拉科被碎玻璃划伤头颅，药水渗入了他的伤口。本以为装着幸运药水的小瓶子却给他带来了意想不到的影响：他突然宣告自己爱上了赫敏，并一直深深爱着她。其实打碎根本不是什么幸运药水，而是一瓶迷情剂。德拉科在迷情剂的作用下以为自己爱上了赫敏，但是解过毒后的他不但没有回到厌恶赫敏的状态，反而更加渴望和她在一起了。而赫敏这边，也被迷情剂状态下不一样的德拉科吸引了。开始时，德拉科觉得如果他能接触赫敏，哪怕就一个吻，他就一定能彻底摆脱这种对格兰杰的奇怪渴望，于是他就勒索了姑娘要了个亲吻。但想也知道事情没那么容易，于是在他们感情慢慢发酵的过程中，德拉科的秘密也越发危险。终于有一天赫敏还是发现了他的任务，于是为了保护她，德拉科封存了赫敏对自己的记忆。但是他俩的纠葛太多了，赫敏对德拉科的感情促使她慢慢回忆起消失的记忆，终于在天文塔的那个夜晚，赫敏想起了一切，但还是来不及了。战争正式开始，他们踏入了不同的道路。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. 实验用迷情剂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Divine Artifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193266) by [Jessiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiy/pseuds/Jessiy). 



> LOFTER的上的文已悲情被锁不得不转战AO3
> 
> 第一章就被锁我也觉得后续无望，毕竟这文，，，啧啧啧  
> 所以年龄不够还是别读吧，听话【摸摸头】
> 
> 这篇的德拉科酥的没边！

第一章 Experimental Amortentia

德拉科仰靠在一座摇摇欲坠的手工艺品塔旁，绝望地仰起头。深深地无力感席卷而来， 他没法修理消失柜，没法拯救他的家庭，没法拯救自己。 泪水在眼窝里盈含，他几乎被从充满恐惧的肚子深处发出的呜咽噎住了。

他死定了。

回顾过往，空余悔恨。 他后悔没有做他想做的每一件事， 后悔遵循了他父亲的教条，走上那看似神圣却孤绝危险的道路。

不可否认，他的父亲是令人敬畏的，甚至是受人尊敬的。在他年轻的时候，马尔福一家站在权力的顶端，威仪万丈。 德拉科不知道安逸的代价，他生活在一个安全的世界里，力量似乎永远属于他们的。 但是现在他见识到了。 这种源自战争的恐惧挥舞着利剑 刻在那些敢于起来反抗他们主人的人的心上。

这条线路继续进行其邪恶的交易。 至于他，人们希望他延续他父亲的传统，为黑魔王服务。

在那之后的很长一段时间，他渴望得到父亲的认可，发誓要让父亲为他感到骄傲。 但那都是在黑魔王因卢修斯在神秘事务司任务失败而惩罚他们之前。

作为一个家庭。 一起崛起，一起没落。

德拉科颤抖着吸了一口气，努力不像第一年那样抽泣。 他快要淹死了，在泪眼朦胧中窒息。 每一次呼吸都吸入大量的水。

他该怎么办？ 他怎么可能杀得死邓布利多？无端的哀愁照例又向他侵袭了，而且更见厉害。他望见前面完全是黑暗，正像这夜晚的途中一样。

如果柜子修不好怎么办？ 

他的任务是杀死邓布利多。 也许，他应该尝试其他手段来完成这项工作。

在博金山伯克店有一条项链会诅咒佩戴者。 也许这个办法行得通。但 如何让它进入学校是最难的部分。 带着一种沉重的负罪感，他知道他必须做出不可原谅的事情来完成任务。

如果他给三把扫帚酒吧的女招待罗斯默塔施夺魂咒，那接触到学生和老师就轻而易举了。

无论他做什么决定，他得单独完成。

没有人能帮助他...... 黑魔王的警告仍然在他背上纵横交错的鞭痕中燃烧着。

不要相信任何人。

不要寻求帮助。

不要失败。

嵌入的痕迹覆盖在曾经的纯净皮肤上，仍在愈合中。 它们结了痂，又撕裂开来，痒得要命。 他只能想象自己背部的伤痕是什么样子。 太多白色牛津衫不可挽回地被分泌物毁了，进了垃圾桶。

总有一些愤怒、疯狂的时刻，他想让一切都结束。 让他自己死去，把他的父母也拖下水。 他们这样对他。 他们没有保护他。 他们的失败使他陷入这种境地。 他为什么要担这个责任？

他擦洗着脸，将恐惧置之脑后，试图戴上坚忍的面具。 

他绝不能让任何人伤害他的母亲。 他那为儿子提心吊胆的亲爱的母亲，正受着她最恐惧的噩梦地折磨。

她丈夫的主人霸占了她的家，用她做人质，使她唯一的儿子生死未卜。 不管她曾经对这场运动有多么忠诚，现在都不复犹存。

德拉科 · 马尔福并不是唯一一个想结束这场噩梦的人。

他不愿承认另一个想法，咬紧了牙关。 事实上，他努力不把这种想法变成连贯的图像或文字。 有这种想法肯定会让他送命，那就是希望哈利 · 波特能赢。

德拉科抬起头来，让眼泪在脸颊上干去。 往好的地方想想，现在暂时一切都在他的控制之下，他准备收工了。 他明天会来继续修理消失柜。 今天晚上他已经没有什么事情可以做了，鉴于他失控的情绪。

他站起来在室内游荡。 他的手指拨弄着那些静静地藏着的瓶瓶罐罐，叮叮当当的声音在洞穴般的房间里回响。

几个空瓶滚过过道。 大部分是空的，其他的则装满了熟悉的浆糊和药水。 唯独一个小瓶里的东西，带着彩虹般的颜色猛烈地旋转着，抓住了他的眼球。 这玩意儿真是令人着迷。

他以前从未见过这样的东西。

他拿起蛋白石色的药瓶，转动小试管，直到泛黄的标签对着他。

Morgana的魔法药水—一个能够快速提高魔力的奇迹存在

德拉科哼了一声。 这听起来就像是那些考试期间流传的荒谬的药水。 管他呢，他悄悄地把药水放进口袋，打算留它备用，万一有用呢。

赫敏在七楼转了一个弯，生气地自言自语。

梅林帮助宵禁后外出的人！ 她的巡逻搭档罗恩已经寿终正寝了。 她永远不会明白他为什么当上了级长。

他从来不把它当回事。

他从来不帮忙。

他甚至不知道他可以从行为不端的学生身上扣分！

赫敏通过鼻子深深地吸了一口气，让自己平静下来。

也许这是最后一次（这么说罗恩）。

罗恩是个好人，即使他有根深蒂固的偏见，她可以想象他从斯莱特林那里疯狂扣分。 她翻了翻白眼。 算了吧，即使是马尔福也不会这么做。

一场鞋子的扭打使她怔住了，她把发光的魔杖举得更高了。

“谁在那儿? ”

她唯一的回答是长袍在石头上作响的沙沙声。 她眯起眼睛，在墙壁附近寻找可以识破幻身咒的蛛丝马迹。

“我知道你在那儿！ 出来! ” 她问道。 没什么动静。也 没有人回答。 她激动地深吸了一口气。

熟悉的味道扑面而来。 为什么它如此熟悉？气味越来越浓，在她周围盘旋，使她的皮肤刺痛。 虽然香味本身是令人愉悦的，但它同时也使她感到不安。

她的身体紧张起来，她的反应令她感到困惑担忧。 她绷紧神经努力防止自己突然被击晕。

“飞来，”让她召唤出点什么，来点东西，来告诉她谁在走廊里。

她担心她面对的不是一个学生，而是一个效忠于他的人，这会让她处于危险之中。

一小瓶珍珠色的药水朝她的左边飞了过来，接着是低声的咒骂，试图通过她的那个人抢回了药水。 

但是当德拉科从空中抓住那瓶药水时，他的幻身咒破灭了。

赫敏一动不动地站在那里，惊讶地看到德拉科 · 马尔福从天而降。 他伸出手，握住靠近她胸口的小瓶。 他的身体比她的挺拔得多，近在咫尺。 她能感觉到他惊慌失措的呼吸落在她脸上。 他什么时候变得比她高这么多了？

“马尔福? ”她惊讶地叫道。

“格兰杰，”他冷笑道。

“宵禁后你在外面干什么? ”

”这该死的不关你的事”

“我正在巡逻。这绝对是我的事! ”她断言。

“那就扣分吧，反正我不在乎，”他边说边想从她身边擦身而过

赫敏飞快地挡住他的道路，她绝不允许目睹了马尔福奇怪的行踪后，在她不明真相的情况下离开。

“那是什么? ”她问，指着他手中的药水。

“少多管闲事，”他愤怒的灰色眼睛对上了她的棕色眼睛。

她试图从他手中夺过药瓶。

“你以为你在干什么? ” 他要求把他的手臂从她的手臂上轻松拉开，高高举过她的头顶。

“这是违禁品， 所以你才不让我看对吗？ 我是不是应该报告邓布利多教授? ” 她问道。

“不，”德拉科几乎是惊慌失措地说。“根本不是那么回事。”

“那就让我看看! ”

“不! ”

“马尔福! ”

“把你的手拿开! ”

“除非你告诉我你在隐瞒什么! ”

“滚开! ” 德拉科大声喊道，赫敏跳起来去够他紧握药瓶的手。 但她失去了平衡，没有抓住他的胳膊，而是跌倒在他身上，导致他们两个都摔倒在地。

德拉科的后脑勺撞到了石板上，他躺在那里不停地眨眼，试图把星星从他的视线中挤出去。 赫敏躺在他身上，看着那被撞得粉碎的药瓶。 看着药水渗进了德拉科 · 马尔福后脑勺上的小伤口里。

“哦，梅林! ” 她低声说，脸色发青。 她伸出一只颤抖的手轻轻地探查伤口。 “这到底是什么药剂? ”

德拉科虚弱地摇摇头，呻吟着。

“马尔福! 那药水里有什么? ”她疯狂地追问。

“格兰杰? ”当他的视线终于清晰时，他茫然地问道。

“那是什么药水? 你现在全身都是! ”她接着说。

“我不知道，”他喃喃地说。 他的注意力集中在她的脸上，事实上她正躺在他身上，她温柔的手指探测着他的后脑勺，她柔软的曲线紧贴着他的身体平面。 她那甜美的大腿跨在他的腿上。

“我带你去见庞弗雷夫人，”她在长袍上擦了擦沾有药水的手指。

“不，”他低声说。 他抬起手，摸了摸她的脸颊。 恭维地看着她，仿佛她是全世界最精致的瓷器。

她吃惊地盯着他，“你在干什么? ”

“你真漂亮，”他抬起嘴角，用眼睛温柔地给她一个名副其实的爱抚。

“这就对了... ... 医疗翼，”她说。 即使是一个盲人也能很明显看出马尔福非常不对劲。

赫敏试图推开他，但她还没来得及站起来，他就抓住了她的手腕。

“别走，”他恳求道，银色的眼睛深深地刺进了她的灵魂。 每一种感情都赤裸裸地表现在他的脸上：绝望地使他看起来楚楚可怜。

她奇怪地看了他一眼。到底什么情况?

“我不走。我们一起离开。”

“一起? ”

“当然，”她慢慢地说，一秒一秒地变得越来越担心。

他给了她前所未见的最甜蜜、最值得信赖的微笑。 有那么一会儿，她的心跳加速了。他那对灰色眸子非常明亮、非常深透，里面含着一种热烈的光，给他的面庞添了热烈的光彩 。嘴角的那抹浅笑 使他整个脸都变了样。 他看起来既不痛苦，也不害怕，也不生气。 

他很漂亮。

赫敏把目光移开，落在碎玻璃碎片上。 她的魔杖一挥，瓶子就复原了，飞进了她的手里。 

标签上写着“Morgana的魔法药水—一个能够快速提高魔力的奇迹存在”，但是边缘卷曲了，魔法没能使它完全修复。 

于是赫敏把它剥了下来，露出了原来的标签—华丽的手写体：实验用迷情剂。

胆汁涌上了她的喉咙，她抬头敛声屏气地注视这个被这种爱情魔药束缚住的男孩。 

她知道自己必须谨慎行事。 实验用迷情剂有一些奇怪的效应，从几乎察觉不到到反应剧烈不等。

所有的魔药书都警告过一件事，那就是如果有人在 误食迷情剂的情况下被泼了冷水——被告知他们的爱情不是真的，或者他们需要接受治疗，他们会表现得极为抗拒。

赫敏把空药瓶放进袍子口袋，拍了拍他那只手还缠在她的手腕上的爪子。

“我们起来吧，”她强装镇定地说，尽量不让自己显得慌张。

“好吧，”他同意了，把手却落在她的大腿上。 

他看着她，就像一只猎鹰锁定了它的猎物。 现在，对他来说，没有什么比她更有趣更迷人了，尤其是他体内有那种药水的时候。

他的手轻轻地摩擦着她的膝盖，爱抚着她裸露的皮肤，她的长袍下摆已经被扯到了大腿中部，某些贪婪的东西在他的眼睛里闪闪发光。

突然，她的脸涨得通红，第一次注意到自己不可描述的位置— 她跨坐在他的小腹上，她意识到他那更结实，更瘦的身体在她身下。 马尔福完全是个男人，有力量，有男子气概。

在她的大腿之间真是一个火药桶。

带着新生小母马的优雅，赫敏站了起来，她的反应比他的异常行为更让她惊慌失措。 至少他有借口。

马尔福也站了起来，缩小了他们之间的距离，站得离她太近了，使她感到不舒服。 他闯入她的空间，偷走她的空气，在她的脸上飘动着他那果味十足的呼吸。 到处都是他的味道。

当他们都站起来的时候，赫敏带着颤抖的微笑说: “和我一起散散步吧? ”

“想去哪我都陪你，”他又笑了。 他伸手去抓她的，十指相扣，把他们缠绕在一起的手拉在他的胸前，把手放在他的心上。

“我想庞弗雷夫人应该看看你后脑勺上的伤口。”赫敏温和地说，尽量不让他那药水般混乱的头脑感到惊慌。

如果这就是和马尔福恋爱的话，她可以理解了为什么女孩子会追求他。 他的这一面与他平时对待她的方式相去甚远。 事实上，判若两人。 尽管是这样，她还是忍不住感到一丝失望。 他的感情不是真的，永远不会是真的。 他服用了爱情魔药。

她艰难地咽了口唾沫。 他们是敌人。 课堂上的竞争对手。 他嘲讽她，和哈利决斗，秉持着自己家族的优越感高高在上，甚至支持伏地魔！

她不应该有任何关于他的爱情的幻想！ 

但是面对他对的引力，她那颗几近背叛的、隐秘着浪漫的心却在颤抖。 她挣扎着让那些回荡在她脑海的胡言乱语停下来，她可以救他，治好他，让他恢复正常。

“我很健康，”他宽容地说。

“这会让我感觉好一点。”赫敏坚持道。

他哼了一声，摇了摇头，脸上的笑容依然挂着温柔地微笑，然后默许了。“好吧，”

她迈出了第一步，很快他们就肩并肩地走向医务室，她的手仍然紧握着他那颗快速跳动的心脏。 他们之间的寂静沉重得令人窒息。 至少对赫敏来说是这样。 

另一方面，马尔福似乎很满足于和她一起散步，一句话也没说。

“等等，”他喃喃地说，飞快地拉着她住停下来。

“怎么了? ” 她喘息着，向四周望了望，不知道为什么，他突然间全神贯注起来。

他把手指放在嘴唇上，示意她应该安静下来，她点了点头表示理解。 他飞快地朝她自信的笑了笑。 当他用肩膀小心翼翼地顶开医务室的门时，她不明所以地站在那里。

他回头坚定地看了她一眼，赫敏感觉到她那颗叛逆的心在狂奔，她的手还被抓在他的手里。

当马尔福这个样子的时候，真的很难去恨他。

赫敏拼命压抑住自己的情绪，把注意力集中在眼前的两件主要的事上。 首先，也是最重要的一点，马尔福服用了爱情魔药，其次，他服用了解毒剂以后可能会很不高兴。

不要把事情搞得太复杂。 反正也不是什么大事。 它不是以任何真实的，切实的。

马尔福松了一口气，看上去明显地放松下来，把赫敏拉进了医务室的门。

房间是赫敏前所未见的安静。 那里没有人，甚至没有蟋蟀鸣唱它们寂寞的歌。 往日，那些床上总是多多少少有些病人，护士长也来来回回地忙着。 但这次不是，至少现在不是。

沉默使人抓狂，为什么是现在? 庞弗雷夫人在哪里？

“赫敏? ” 马尔福一边把她拉近一边喃喃，凝视着她，而不是他应该关注的房间。

“我说，”他开始咧着嘴笑。 “庞弗雷夫人似乎出去了。 现在，你只能扮演护士的角色来治愈我。”

赫敏喘不过气来。 那一刻她能想到的只有一套性感的白色护士服。 麻瓜医院的那种，一些大胆的大女孩在万圣节穿的。 太短，太露/骨，所有的一切在她的脑海里胡作非为。

马尔福坐在最近的一张帆布床上，引导赫敏站在他张开的大腿之间。 他看着她，好像她知道一切问题的答案。 仿佛她的一句话就能决定他今天的成败。

她能感觉到自己的脉搏在喉咙里跳动，整个身体绷得直直的，矛盾地充满了憧憬和惶惑。

一旦给他注射了解药，他就会更恨她。 她知道。 

然而，她完全不能停下来，更不能离开。 她想要这种亲密的关系，就像她想吞噬霍格沃茨图书馆一样。

赫敏举起一只颤抖的手，捋着他后脑勺上血迹斑斑的头发，他把前额靠在她的肚子上，蹭了蹭。 一阵嗡嗡的温暖的笑声告诉她，他享受着她的一举一动。当她紧张地退缩时，他将其视为某种积极的迹象，她受到了他回报性的触摸。

他也不是完全错了。

她强撑一种公事公办的气氛，摸了摸他的后脑勺，至少松了一口气，因为他已经痊愈了。 然后疑惑地皱起了眉头，他恢复得太快了，太不正常了。 无论如何，没有治疗药剂和魔咒的情况下，伤口恢复简直快得离谱。

“你的头已经完全好了，”她说，充满了困惑，她的手指梳理着他血迹斑斑的头发。

“嗯哼，”他同意地说，像猫一样享受她的手指的触摸。

注1⃣️

“这怎么可能? ”

”无杖魔法”

“你知道治病的无杖魔法? ”她的声音里略带些怀疑的意味。

马尔福又咯咯地笑了起来。“什么? 你很吃惊吗? 我在班上仅次于你。”

“连我都做不到! ”

“当然，你又没有一个疯子接管了你的家庭或霸占你的家。 你不必尽快变得更强壮，你也不会因为不这样做，而使你的家人遭受惨无人道的折磨。”

“你以为我不担心吗? ” 她的声音崩溃了， “你以为我不知道我被追杀了吗？ 我的父母不是也是他们的目标吗？ 魔法部随时会派人来为我父母的死道歉！ ”

“你很聪明，我完全相信，无论发生什么事，你都会活下来。 而我，我怀疑自己是否能活到年底。”

“你父母肯定不会同意的，”赫敏尖刻地说，心里想着卢修斯 · 马尔福一定是伏地魔的得力助手，尽管他目前在阿兹卡班服役，因为在魔法部搞砸的事情。

“你不知道，”马尔福低声对着她的肚子说，双臂环着她的臀/部，把脸埋进她的腹部。

“告诉我”

“我说不上来，”他弓着背，回想起撕裂皮肤的灼热，洁白的牙齿执拗地咬着薄薄的下嘴唇。

“为什么”

“因为我不会让你陷入如此危险的境地” 注2⃣️

“我已经身处险境了，但如果你需要帮助的话，”赫敏慢慢地说，脑子里的阻力几乎让她的舌头停止了呼吸。 “如果你需要帮助，我会尽力帮助你，”

尽管他们之间伫立着多年来的仇恨铸成重重壁垒，赫敏还是觉得有必要对他伸出援手。 她能感觉到自己一步滑进了兔子洞，跌进了他诱人的怀抱。

她心里清楚，他会为这次事故深感后悔，他对她的仇恨只增不减。 但她无力阻止自己的心自由落体，坠入他为她描绘的迷人画面。

他，作为她忠贞不渝的爱人。 她，是他的。

“我不会让你那样做。 再说了，你有圣殿骑士团。 你和你的家人和他们在一起肯定是安全的，”他用一种几乎听不清的低语继续说道，“如果他们不能保护好你，那让我来”

“事情并不总是很理想。”赫敏悲伤地说，她知道凤凰社里的人只有在他们的监护人和朋友允许的情况下才会确保他们的安全。 她的父母几乎得不到任何保护。 只有校长说一切都在他的控制之下。

“梅林，我不知道! ” 他几乎哽咽了，他的手指深深地陷进她的身体。 “没有什么事情是是简单的..... 我想要变得强.....但是现在，我只是为失去童年而悲伤。 如果可以的话，我想要它们回来... ... ”

赫敏抚摸着他的后脑勺，几乎是本能地。“ 你不是唯一一个梦想如果的人”

他深深地呼出一口气，她可以透过穿在肚子上的厚厚的羊毛校服感受到他呼出的热气。

马尔福松开他那青紫色的手，把她往后推，离她足够远，这样他就可以站起来。 赫敏勉强抑制住了失望的叹息。

马尔福上前一步，手附上她的脸，把她吓了一跳; 他的拇指放在她的耳朵前面，手指埋进她的卷发里。 然后他靠近了一些，他的嘴唇在她的嘴唇上方盘旋。 他深深地看着她的脸，她颤抖的嘴唇，她短促的呼吸时，他的眼睛迸出燃烧的火焰。

“我梦见过这个，”他喃喃地说，显然是覆盖住了她的嘴唇。

什么？ 恐惧盘绕在她的胃里，她后退了一步，然后两步，三步。 他的手垂到身边，脸上满是困惑和受伤。

“马尔福，你会后悔的，”她转过身去，不敢直视他。

“永远不会”马尔福伸出手，用他的指尖抚摸着她的背。

“你什么意思? 你梦到这个? 你不可能梦到吻我，”

“在压迫中求生，让我非常善于隐藏自己的感情。” 他承认。

赫敏呻吟着。 他是打算杀了她。

“别说了，”赫敏恳求道，为了他们俩，她不愿再听下去了。

而且，她完全转过身去了。 她不知道该怎么想，也不知道该相信什么。 他说的不可能是真的。 德拉科 · 马尔福不可能一直梦想着亲吻她。 这绝对不可能！

“在人间所有美好的存在里，不论是活着或者死去，梅林知道我总是最爱你。”注3⃣️

“你不知道你在说什么。”赫敏带着最后的希冀低声抗议道。

马尔福把她扳过身来，他的眼睛里充满了怒意和无法抗拒的坚决。 “你以为我懦弱到不敢承认自己的感受吗? ”

“不! 你现在被一种药水迷住了。这是一种非常强大而危险的药水! ”

“我对你的爱是真实的，是我现在仍然能够拥有的唯一一种明亮而快乐的情感! ” 他把她拉近一些，把脸埋在她的肩上，羽毛般轻柔的吻点缀着她的皮肤。

“我不能... ... ”她推着他，忽略手指下的胸肌。

“赫敏? ” 当她挣脱他时，他不确定地说。

当他看着她从他身边离开时，恐惧在他的目光里聚集。 他急促地吸了一口气，“不要，”

“对不起! ” 赫敏说，准备逃离。

她转过身，脸撞进一个坚硬的，无情的胸膛上。

“格兰杰小姐? ” 一个熟悉的傲慢长腔，他的声音本能地使她平静下来。

赫敏忍无可忍地睁开眼睛，一直盯着那一排排没完没了的纽扣，直到对上西弗勒斯 · 斯内普的鹰隼般目光。 他的怀疑的眼睛从越过她的肩膀上扫过他的教子。

“马尔福先生? ”

斯内普直勾勾地盯着马尔福，毫不掩饰地想知道为什么这两个人会被抓到一起。

很明显，这两个人的关系并不好。 

马尔福怒目瞪视着斯内普那只稳定留在赫敏二头肌上的手。 

而赫敏困惑地皱起了眉头。 马尔福不是斯内普最喜欢的蛇吗？

“该死! ” 赫敏低声咕哝着。

她以为可以把马尔福带到医务室接受治疗，而不让让任何人知道她参与其中，她确信她和服用解毒剂之后的马尔福都会想要的那样。

“这是怎么回事? ”斯内普问道，声音里充满了怀疑和一丝嘲笑。

“没什么，”马尔福飞快地说，带着赫敏从未见过的那种保护欲和占有欲。

她的耳尖开始发烫。赫敏避开了教授的目光，从一只脚挪到另一只脚上。 带着内疚。 

当教授直接问她时，她从来没有故意不回答。 她可能撒谎，但她从来没有，没有那样回答过。 尤其是这位老师。 她确信他能够看到自己内心的想法。

“没什么? ”斯内普质疑道。

马尔福抓住赫敏的胳膊，把她从斯内普松开的手中拽了出来，把她拉到身后，用自己的身体保护她不受教父的伤害。

赫敏的脸红得更厉害了，看见斯内普的眉毛拱进了他的发际线里，她疯狂地想要避开他犀利的目光。

“我们在等庞弗雷夫人，”他说着，又向右走了一步，把赫敏完全挡在了斯内普的视线之外。

“他受伤了，”赫敏用一种紧张的声音说。 这是必要的。 马尔福的大部分反应都是由爱情魔药决定的。

但如果她说错了话，他会发疯的。 

这是爱情药水的副作用。 他不愿承认自己受到了它的影响。 回忆起半分钟前她说他中了魔法时他的反应。赫敏不寒而栗，任何给他注射解药的企图都会遭到他激烈反对和否认。

赫敏把手伸进口袋，掏出了那个小瓶子，正是这个小瓶子造成了这幕惨剧。 她拿着它对着灯，让斯内普能看见，她撕掉了假标签。

实验用迷情剂。

斯内普的眼睛睁大了，抿起嘴，直到看起来他已经没有嘴唇了。 他的眼睛跳动着着愤怒的火焰。

“这是怎么回事? ” 斯内普控诉道，几乎没能控制住他的魔法。 从他抚摸魔杖的样子，她可以看出他肯定在考虑对她使用这个东西。

“什么怎么回事? ” 马尔福说着，紧紧抓住赫敏的胳膊，因为他没有意识到他们的小动作。

赫敏轻拍了一下马尔福的铁钳，然后从身后走了出来，但他的手依旧抓着她的胳膊。

“有一种药水——”赫敏开始说，但马尔福打断了她。

“什么都不要告诉他，”他的脸变得严肃起来，带着防御性。

“那药水呢? ”斯内普问道。

“是的，”她不顾马尔福的反对低声说。

“你给他下了迷情剂? ！”斯内普怒气冲冲地吼道。

“别那样跟赫敏说话，”马尔福威胁道。

“这是个意外。而且，”赫敏本能地回答斯内普。

“这是他的药水，不是我的! ”

“马尔福先生要迷情剂干什么? ”他讥笑道。注4⃣️

“我想他不知道那是什么! ”

“你这个蠢姑娘! 难道你没有想过要先找到我，而不是在医院大楼傻等? ”

“好吧，既然他受了伤，又受到一种未知药剂的影响，我的第一个念头就是医务室。 我真是太傻了! ” 赫敏火冒三丈。

在她最初的爆发之后，她愣住了，把她惊恐的目光转向他然后再她的教授。

因为......“够了! ”马尔福大叫着，举起魔杖对着斯内普。”离我们远点! 离她远点! ”

斯内普举起双手，做出了投降姿势。

然而，就在马尔福放松下来的那一刻，斯内普把他打晕了。

“我会照顾他的，”斯内普厉声说。

赫敏点点头，她的嘴唇抿得惨白。

“回到你的格兰芬多高塔上去，格兰杰小姐。”

“那么你会需要这个的，”她的声音颤抖着，仍然对他的指责感到愤怒，对她自己喋喋不休的反驳感到恐惧，交出了那瓶 装过迷情剂 的华丽空瓶。

“宵禁后我在走廊里抓到了他。 我试图没收这个药水。结果我们发生了一场小冲突，我不小心撞倒了他，打破了药瓶。 马尔福的后脑勺受伤了。 而药水似乎被他的伤口吸收了。 我想这就是迷情剂进入他体内的原因。

”格兰芬多因为和另一个学生不必要地打架而扣十分” ，如果他以前看起来很生气... ...那 现在看起来他完全是无动于衷的。

“但是! ”

斯内普教授瞪了她一眼，警告她开口前先考虑清楚。

赫敏义愤填膺地咬着牙，把抱怨硬生生地咽了下去。 失去十分值得她说出真相。 感谢梅林，他没有像过去那样找更多借口扣分。

“去吧，”

“是的，教授，”她说，在她离开的那一刻转过身来。 她毫不怀疑马尔福会尽快服用逆转药剂。

他的球队绝不可能容忍他对一个麻瓜的痴迷。她在回格兰芬多塔的途中一路烟熏火燎。

事情就是这样的。

这不全是她的错！ 马尔福才是携带违禁物品的人，不是她！

她无奈地冷笑一声，默默地打赌马尔福不会有任何麻烦。毕竟有斯内普教授的保护。赫敏停了下来，慢慢地喘着气。 她为什么这么在乎？ 这并不是第一个不公平待遇的案例。

马尔福的脸浮现在她的脑海里。 他完全没有他平时那种带着讥讽的仇恨。 他的脸上露出的是最温柔的宠溺，眼里滴着甜甜的糖浆。 好像他那么在乎她。 就像他爱她一样。 她无法把它从脑海中抹去，即使是用一忘皆空。

没有人像马尔福那样看过她。 没有人。 永远不会。不是因为马尔福本身，而是因为 他的表情。 就好像她是太阳，而他是一颗行星，围绕着她旋转，需要她。

血液从她的身体里涌出来，她的心在隐隐作痛。 那不是真的。 那种眼神，那份神情！恻恻然，盈盈然，楚楚然，让人心动。

她渴望有那么一天。

他被世界上最强效的爱情魔药控制了。现在 她开始觉得自己也不是完全没有受到影响。

就好像她的大脑刚刚点起了灯。 她的头脑清醒了。 当药剂破裂时，她没有注意到任何特征性的气味。 没有一丝羊皮纸的气息，新修剪过的草坪，或者牙膏的味道... ...

为什么不呢？

为什么她什么都没闻到？

她是不是也服了药水？

这就是为什么她允许他握住她的手？

这就是她无法忘记他的微笑的原因吗？ 这就是为什么每次她想起他在她肚子上留下热乎乎的呼吸时，她的内心就会因欲/望而蠢蠢欲动？

赫敏转过身来，打算原路返回，但是还是克制住自己停了下来。

如果她真的遭受了药品的影响，那也绝对是微乎其微的，它们会随着时间的推移而逐渐消失。 她安慰自己。

也许到了早上。 她会冒着斯内普教授大发雷霆的危险再回到医务室？

她摇摇头，咬紧牙关。 她不想再被扣学院分了。 赫敏转过身来，走进公共休息室，慢慢地拖着沉重的脚步上床睡觉。 

今天真是奇怪的一天。

kk的分界线-----------------------

德拉科呻吟了一声醒来，脑袋感觉像是在夜里被巨怪用斧头砍过一样。

“早上好，”斯内普说。他的嘴唇依旧因为恼怒而紧绷着。

“我在哪儿? ”

“医疗翼”

“为什么？！”

“你还记得昨天晚上的事吗？”

德拉科摇了摇头，刺痛使他缩了缩脖子。

“你被下了迷情剂“

德拉科的眼睛睁得大大的，诧异地看着教父。“到底怎么回事? ”

”完全是这么一回事！ 格兰杰小姐说你拿到了药水，当她想没收的时候，你们打了起来，打破了瓶子，最后因为爱情药水的作用而搞在一起了。”

“不可能! ”

斯内普拿出赫敏给他的额外标签和小瓶，递给了那个瞠目结舌的男孩。 德拉科看着证据，慢慢地回想起来，就像从浓雾中走出来一样。 他记起了那蛋白石色的药瓶，然后惊恐地盯着另一只手上的标签。

“我....”

“恋爱了？ 哦，我想是的，格兰杰小姐对你也很好。 但我觉得她根本没想占你便宜。 事实上，就我在她脑海中所看到的迹象而言，我认为她对你有点茫然。”

德拉科呻吟着，抬起头，回忆一股脑涌上来。

为什么他没有感觉愤怒？

为什么她脸颊上皮肤柔软触感又回到了他的身上？

为什么当他想起她的重量，想起他在她两腿之间的感觉时，他的身体会有反应呢？

他甚至眷恋她把他抱在胸前时的她的味道。

当他回忆起当她伸手去拿他们头顶上的空瓶子时她身体挪动的方式，欲/望热潮喷涌而出。

他怀疑她是否明白她对他做了什么，当她扭动着她的臀/部，俯下身子。 这是最甜蜜的折磨。 他还想要更多。

他摇了摇头。

是他在想什么? ！ 他不能这么做！ 他永远得不到她！ 他们两个都会有危险！

他惊讶地眨了眨眼。 

不，他不应该担心他们会有危险！ 难道他不应该感到厌恶吗? 是她，一个麻瓜种，他把他最脆弱的时候暴露给了她？

“我感谢你给我解药，”德拉科说，用余光看着他的教父，想看看他是否猜对了。 斯内普只是点点头表示肯定，德拉科的内心有些扭曲。

如果他已经服用了解药，那为什么她还在他的脑海里，死赖在他脑海的最前面和最中心不走？！

梅林！ 他不能让任何人知道。 不然她会有多危险！ 她已经食死徒被盯上了， 更不用说如果他被发现的话，等待他们的是可怕的折磨。

“你的计划是什么，德拉科? 我可以帮助你。”斯内普又开始了审讯。日复一日，同个问题。

“我不会去做的，”德拉科说，他扔掉身上的毯子，抓起斗篷，大步走向门口。 斯内普站着，皱着眉头，看着门砰的一声摔上了。

注1⃣️:猫咪德拉科我可以了

我满脑子都...

注2⃣️：赫敏想的是德拉科的处境。而德拉科考虑的是赫敏的。都先顾及对方的

注3⃣️：其实原句是"I can no more stop loving you than can the Earth stop spinning."😂但...

\---------------------------

谢谢各位的支持❤️


	2. 勒索的原因

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＫＫ最近尽量勤快
> 
> 感觉最近粮比较少啊，做些贡献吧

第二章- A Reason for Blackmail

到了晚上，爱情药水的最后一点残余烟消云散了，而留给赫敏的却满是郁闷与空虚。那只跳舞的蝴蝶在她的肚子里留下了一个大裂缝——一个空洞的坑，落寞的感觉威胁着她。  
使她辗转反侧彻夜难眠。

德拉科 · 马尔福的微笑慵懒迷人的曲线萦绕在她的心头。这不禁使她沉迷于幻想如果成为他全神贯注的那个她，会是何种感觉。

赫敏把手高高地甩过头顶，试图把那些荒唐的想法推到一边。

晨曦的微光透过她的床帘照进来，她眯起眼睛，眼涩伴随着头痛使她不禁倦缩起来。也使她回忆起那断断续续的夜晚。她突然开始害怕从床上爬起来面对新的一天，因为她知道一旦她离开了安全的床，她就不得不进入大厅吃早餐。

她不确定自己是否准备好面对这一切。

面对他。

男孩子们是在楼梯底等她，他们一声接着一声地叫唤着催促着。

她无奈地嘟喃着，把被子从身上扔下来，慢慢地从床上渗出来，好像自己既不是固体也不是液体。她浑身软绵绵的，一点力气也没有，只是机械地迈动着双脚，一步一步艰难地往前走，像戴着脚镣般沉重。

赫敏跌跌撞撞地走进了浴室。把毛巾挂在淋浴间的挂钩上。

洗了两分钟热气腾腾的热水澡后，她终于感觉自己更像个人了。  
尽管如此，她还没能重振精神，也许是喝过早茶之后，但不是现在。

赫敏叹了口气，热水顺着她的头发流了下来，淌过她的背。湿漉漉的，她的头发很长，拂及她的腰。

她把身子从蓬蓬头旁边挪开，把洗发水按摩在头皮上，把浓密的头发堆在头顶上，然后把头发全部洗干净。

她生活中总是不缺与头发的斗争，美发产品只能拿来碰运气。运气好的时候她的头发会很光滑，大部分情况会使乱毛更糟糕。

她母亲把毛发的卷曲归咎于潮湿，并向她保证，几年后她的头发会稍微定型。

青春期真是糟透了。

“要我告诉他们到时候你自己一个人去吗? ”拉文德站在半雾状的镜子前大声喊道，用魔法为她的化妆做最后的修饰。

有时候，拉文德把她逼上绝路... ... 有时候她非常体贴。  
诚然，她们永远不会成为知己，但这也并不意味着他们总是互相挖苦。

“谢谢你，拉文德。”赫敏说着，从浴帘后面偷看着她的室友。

拉文德满怀期待，脸上开始泛起红晕。她的眼睛闪着光。急不可耐地开始收拾行李。把她的美容产品一股脑儿扔进包里。

赫敏不能更清楚了，这个女孩正与她最好的朋友的其中一位热恋。她摇摇头，紧紧地拉上窗帘，防止蒸汽泄漏出去。

赫敏抬起下巴，闭上眼睛，享受着着水花在她脸上按摩的感觉。

拉文德已经从浴室里蹦了出去了，想必是让男孩们下楼吃早饭去了。

在从头到尾的清洗甚至确保自己的手指被彻底修剪过之后，她决定她不能永远躲在浴室里。  
一个住在马桶的 U 型弯道里、看起来像赫敏的哭泣桃金娘闪过她的脑海。她做了个鬼脸。还是面对马尔福吧。

在确定自己已有足够坚定的意志可以去吃早餐后，她匆忙地做好了准备。  
她快饿死了，而且马尔福也许根本就不会在那里。一想到这里，她就振作起来。毫无疑问，他也想避开她。至少她希望如此。

尽管是星期六，公共休息室和走廊却空无一人。恐惧开始在她的胸膛里沉重地盘绕。赫敏她没有那么幸运地走进一个几乎空空如也的大厅。那天早上，似乎整个学校都在撒谎，每个人都选择了迟到的早餐。

真是棒极了，她讽刺地想。

在大厅的门口，赫敏停了下来。她用鼻子深深地呼吸着，强迫自己鼓起勇气，坚持到最后。看在梅林的份上，她是格兰芬多学院的学生！她向梅林做了最后的祈祷，推开那扇大门，走了进去。

喧闹声一如既往的震耳欲聋。她用眼角的余光中偷偷瞄了一眼，马尔福正在和诺特聊天，正伸手去拿他的茶，然而突然停住了—他显然意识到了她的存在。但没有人看她，也没有人对她指指点点。斯莱特林的桌子上没有任何动静。没有什么恶作剧发生在她身上。虽然她几乎是逃到格兰芬多的桌子旁。

一到那里，她立刻伸手去拿霍格沃茨提供的最烈的红茶，在匆忙中无意中用肘撞了哈利一下。

“你能加入我们真是我们的荣幸，”哈利开玩笑地说，他一边嚼着一堆熏肉，一边用另一只手夸张地摩擦着自己的肋骨比划着。

赫敏朝他闪过一个微笑，喝着红茶，开玩笑地同他碰碰肩膀。

“你们认为，今天早上马尔福那混蛋，葫芦里卖的什么药? ”罗恩做了个鬼脸，问道。他坐在哈利的对面，从他的有利位置可以看到斯莱特林的桌子。赫敏故意坐在哈利旁边，希望能避免正面迎接马尔福的目光。

“为什么这么说”哈利阴沉地问道，从座位上转过身来瞪着大厅的另一头。

赫敏也迟疑地转过身来。马尔福把烤面包片撕成碎片，看起来好像在内心斗争。在他旁边，诺特还在说话，但是他的注意力集中在她身上，而不是他的侃侃而谈的朋友。当她听从罗恩的话转过身来的那一刻，她就被他那炽热的凝视迷住了。眼光中烧着一股柔情和陶醉及几乎无法控制的欲望，和一股从来没有在他眼光中见过的爱恋。尽管距离很远，他的眼还是准确地锁定在她身上，使她无法抽身离开。

“自从赫敏坐下，他就一直盯着我们看。”罗恩冷笑着说。“你对他做了什么，蜜恩？又揍他一拳? ”想到这里，他咯咯地笑了起来，并向她点头表示赞许。好像在说，干得好。这是对他们三年级时的致敬，当时赫敏揍了马尔福一拳。

赫敏完全凭借意志力转过身来，对罗恩的表扬置尴尬一笑。她觉得马尔福的目光还流连她身上，就顿时倒了胃口。她太害羞了，以至于吃不下东西。从头到脚都是不自在，那种又陌生又拘束的感觉压迫着她。赫敏也开始把她的烤面包撕成碎片，做了一大堆和马尔福一样宏伟的东西。

“好吧，如果你没有对他做什么，那就提高警惕吧。看起来他好像有什么阴谋。如果他盯上了你，我们应该格外小心。我们都知道食死徒是怎么看待麻瓜后代的，”哈利警惕地说。

赫敏忍不住翻了翻白眼。哈利坚持认为德拉科 · 马尔福是一个被标记的食死徒，而且立志为伏地魔效力。就个人而言，赫敏有她的疑虑，尤其是当她想起昨天他对自己的在家的处境所做的充满恐惧的暗示时。

罗恩用魁地奇玩笑吸引了哈利的注意力，然后他们立即开始讨论一项新的训练计划。这是罗恩把哈利从对马尔福的高度关注中拉出来的最有效方法。

赫敏试图把昨晚所有的想法都从脑子里赶出去。为此，她把注意力集中在那天下午打算写的一大堆论文上。变形术论文是她名单上的第一项。但她需要足够的学术资料。

“你会来球场看比赛的吗，赫敏? ”哈利转向坐在长凳上的她问道。“还是去图书馆? ”

赫敏揣摩了一番。马尔福总不可能在格兰芬多的训练中出现。相比之下，如果马尔福想找到她，图书馆是不二之选。她拒绝给他那个机会。赫敏非常肯定他是来复仇的，所以她将不惜一切代价避免这种情况发生。

好吧，不管怎样，她固执地想，至少我不会不战而败。

“当然！我会来看的。我想我需要一些新鲜空气，”她用一反常态的热情说道。

金妮隔着桌子看着她，眉毛几乎拱到发际线。赫敏脸红了，面颊上蓦然涌上两片红潮，那红润从她颊边一直蔓延到她的眼角眉梢。

罗恩直愣愣地看着她，仿佛她刚刚宣布她决定余生倒着走。”你昨天可不是这么说的”

“那个，”赫敏摸了摸鼻子，不理会金妮的窃笑。“那是昨天”

哈利得意地笑了笑，把眼镜往鼻子上推了推，吃掉最后一口培根。罗恩仍然目瞪口呆，向全世界展示他那咀嚼了一半的早餐。赫敏不理会他，咬着了最后一口烤面包，对盘子里成堆面包屑视而不见。反正她已经觉得没那么饿了。

金妮在离开前朝她眨了眨眼睛道别，显然是要在其他队员到达之前跑几圈热身。赫敏也微笑着站起身来，拿了一个杯子，把早上剩下的茶倒了进去，施了一个保温咒。男孩们已经收拾好随身物品，等着赫敏收拾她的东西。但当她转过身来时，马尔福的目光再次抓住了她。黑色的睫毛倒影在他银色的眼睛，他从下面抬头看着她。她的心不由自主地结结巴巴。她狠狠地咽了一口唾沫，把目光移开，热气从喉咙里涌了上来。

“带路吧。”赫敏对哈利说，然后忙着整理她的包。当他们经过斯莱特林的桌子时，魁地奇的主题又恢复了活力。他们走出去的时候，赫敏能感觉到她脖子后面的头发竖了起来。

一队人直奔魁地奇球场。她周围都是她的朋友，尽管她严格意义上并不是谈话的一部分，她还是喜欢听她的朋友们互相嘲笑。他们又大声又兴奋。罗恩把胳膊搭在她和哈利的肩膀上，这令她感到非常放松。

在球场的边缘，他们的队伍四分五裂。赫敏爬上看台，而男孩们则腾空而起。金妮已经飞起来了，红色的长发在她脸上掠过，脸上洋溢着兴奋。学生们散落在看台的各个角落。喜欢哈利的女孩们。崇拜金妮的男孩们。第一年，他们最大的愿望就是成为格兰芬多学院队的一员。一个对手队的队长乔装打扮，没精打采地坐在座位上。喉咙处露出一小撮蓝色围巾。赫敏转了转眼睛。

当她走到旋转楼梯的一半时，她听到身后有脚步声。赫敏以为是其中一个男孩忘了告诉她什么，便停下来等着。然而，她还没有准备好与德拉科 · 马尔福面对面。  
赫敏愣了一下，然后下意识的抽出魔杖，两人一起看着魔杖在她的手中颤抖。

他翘起嘴唇，露出一丝得意的笑容，走完他们之间剩下的两步，任凭她的魔杖抵在他的腹部。  
他长长的手指缠绕着她的手腕，不让她把魔杖收回身边。赫敏屏住了呼吸，他的触摸中发出的电光使她体内的血管开始燃烧起火。

“你想要什么? ”赫敏低声说着，眼睛里充满了她无法解释的东西。她面对的是马尔福，而不是一个喜欢她的男孩。她不断地提醒自己这个事实。

“我得把你从我的脑子里赶出去，”马尔福带着嘲讽的低语道，仿佛他的回答更多的是为了他自己，而不是为了她。

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，似乎并想多不关心。但是，事实并非如此。在兴奋和谨慎之间徘徊。  
“斯内普教授没有给你解药吗? ”

“给了。”没有任何解释，不管他们之间的停顿多么沉重。

赫敏摇了摇头。一部分是为了清除她脑海中诱惑她的那股令人惊异的香味，另一部分是为了否认她受到了影响。她不得不离开这个封闭的空间。“听着，我没有对你做任何事。我本来可以的，但我没有。我们可以回到过去。无视我或者侮辱我。忘记昨晚发生的一切。”

这个提议悬而未决，他仔细端详了她一会儿，然后说: “事情不能回到原来的样子了。”

“为什么不能? ”

”因为那是不可能的”

“我不会告诉任何人的。我保证，”她不安地说。赫敏从一只脚挪到另一只脚，试着用嘴呼吸，这样她就可以在思考时不受他那令人陶醉的古龙香水影响她的思绪和感情。  
昨晚的回忆一直折磨着她——他的脸埋在她的肚子里，他的手臂伸向她，他微笑的样子。哦，梅林，他对她微笑的样子！她挣扎着否认她渴望再次拥抱他。

他怀疑地看着她。“我打赌你一醒来就把一切都告诉了波特，你们还一起嘲笑我。”

“我没有... ... ”她抗议道。

“为什么不呢? 因为我们是这么要好的朋友吗? ”他毫无幽默感地笑了笑。

“不，因为你不是故意的，”她想，我也不是。

“我不能冒这个险，”他举起魔杖，杖尖对准她的两眼之间。

“怎么才能说服你? ”她问道，用挑战的眼光看着他。他打算做什么？他会伤害她吗？

“为了让你和我一样有罪，”他喃喃地说。他那双银色的眼睛锁定了她，使她动弹不得。

她的脑海里仍然浮现着马尔福服药后的样子。他的双手紧紧抓住她的臀部，迷住了她。他把脸埋在她脖子的凹陷处里的样子，使她渴望着他五点钟影子那样粗糙的锉刀。当他告诉她他想要她很久的时候，他的真诚对她来说简直是天籁之音。欲望使她的胃紧张收缩起来。她看向别处，因为无法忍受他现在在她面前戴的令人失望的空白面具。

“你想让我和你一样有罪吗? ”她对着贴满帆布的墙重复道，皱起了眉头。“所以你要给我下迷情剂? ”

“没有那么极端，格兰杰。一个吻。只是一个吻。让你和我一样有罪，一样对此保持沉默。”

“如果我泄露了秘密，你便乘机敲诈我，”她猜测道。

他凝视着她，等待她继续说下去。

“你凭什么认为我会允许你碰我? ”她低声说道，心在旋转，身体因为兴奋而颤抖... ... 太兴奋了。但是她宁愿死也不愿意告诉他。

他哼了一声，举起一只手去摸自己的下嘴唇，同时把目光从她身上移开，凝视着楼梯上粗糙的木头和帆布。他把魔杖收起来，对她说，“因为，格兰杰，你紧紧地抱着我，用你的手指抚摸我的头发，让我握住你的手，因为你昨晚差点回吻了我。”

赫敏激动地摇了摇头。“那是你受到了迷情剂的影响下的主观感受而已! ”

“格兰杰，你不是那么好的演员，”他说，把他那迷人的眼睛转回到她的身上。由于他的亲近，她几乎无法呼吸。他的气味淹没了她，她无法呼吸到一点新鲜空气来清醒自己的头脑。当他越靠越近的时候，他身上的热气笼罩着她。她很快就在自己内心的斗争中溃不成军。她自己仍然在抵抗的那部分：他是德拉科 · 马尔福——逃跑的最好理由。他们在医务室的时候她没有把他推开，他不是已经勒索够了吗？为什么他也需要这个？

他的嘴唇越靠近她的嘴唇，这个论点就越站不住脚。她晕晕乎乎地迅速深吸了口气，嘴唇微微发麻，等待着他勇敢地走过最后两英寸。她点了点头，给了他一个他并没有要求的许可。

他从她手中夺过那杯茶，盘旋在几英寸之外。呼出一口气，他用温暖的水果味的气息给她的脸洗了个澡。最后，他的嘴唇轻轻地拂过她的嘴唇。还没有接吻，但是太接近了，无法否认这个意图。赫敏闭上眼睛，微微斜着下巴，心怦怦直跳。

“喂！赫敏！你是不是滑倒了? ”罗恩悬看台上面喊道，一直喊到楼梯间。赫敏迅速吸了口气，内疚地跳开了，想到差点被抓住，她的眼睛就惊恐地睁得大大的。突然，她感激马尔福在中段台阶拦住了她。如果台阶没有绕进建筑物内部，或者离顶部更近一些，罗恩就能准确地看到是什么阻止赫敏坐到看台上。

“他妈的韦斯莱，”德拉科 · 马尔福不满地咕哝着，恶狠狠上面看了一眼。他的声音沙哑，瞳孔放大。即使如此他依旧非常迷人，赫敏强忍不住不用手指抚摸他下巴上滑动的肌肉。

“不要，”她低声说，退了几步，离开了马尔福。她需要通过在他们之间留出空间来消除这种诱惑。很明显能感觉到他的愤怒和沮丧; 他烦躁的用手捋了捋自己铂金色的头发。甚至那个动作也引起了她的注意，通过她的身体传递出混乱的欲望信号。

尽管她的眼睛仍然紧紧盯着马尔福，她还是朝楼梯间喊道。“我的包破了。我需要点时间把东西都捡起来。我马上就到。”

“好吧，”罗恩大声回答，“只要你没事就行! ”

赫敏能听到罗恩骑着扫帚飞走的声音。马尔福向她伸出手，但她已经跌跌撞撞地爬上了更多台阶。

“不要，”她喘着气说。

马尔福用牙齿咬住下嘴唇，那招呼她的手紧握成了拳头，胳膊垂落到身边，带着一种苦涩的幽默点了点头。

“我希望你的朋友们能理解，”他扯出一个不快微笑，说着迅速他转过身去，开始走下长梯。  
“我不是说不，”她低声喊道，这让马尔福僵在原地，转过头来，刚好能看到她的眼睛。“只是不在这里。晚饭后到图书馆来见我。”

“大家都能看见我们的地方? ”他冷冷地问道。

赫敏把双手放在臀部上，用脚尖敲了敲木楼梯。“那你有什么建议? ”

“魅力走廊，晚上八点。左边第三间教室。不要让我等太久，”他丢下一个神秘莫测的眼神，转过身离开。  
.  
赫敏在看不见他之后深吸了几口气。她屈服了，深深地陷入进去了，让他从她那里得到他想要的任何东西。不，她负担不起。他不仅仅是那种让她伤心的男孩，而且他一定会毁了她的生活。他唯一想要的就是敲诈勒索。

感谢梅林，感谢罗恩及时打断他们！

她转身离开了马尔福最近占据的空间，重新爬楼梯。安顿下来后，她把手伸进书包，拿出她知道自己无法集中注意力写的作业。

ＫＫ的分界线——————

德拉科撤退去舔他的伤口。如果他把她逼入绝境，他会怎么想？他尴尬地擦了擦脸。好像眼前的事不够他担心似的，他不得不去找她。为了一个该死的吻。

他还不如直接宣布自己已经准备好去死了，不管是被他的主人还是她的朋友杀死都无所谓。

是什么驱使他去找她？呻吟着，他已经知道了这个问题的答案。  
这种催化剂可能已经烙印在他的皮肤上，因为它引起了情感上的剧变。吃早饭的时候，她坐在波特旁边，很明显她在避免看到斯莱特林的桌子和他。起初，这让他感到放心宽慰。她很聪明，不会碍他的事，对发生的事保守秘密。直到，波特把他的手放在她的肩膀上，她靠在他身上。他们就像恋人一样。四年级的《预言家日报》上的照片在他眼前一闪而过。

这使德拉科妒火中烧。

当那群格兰芬多经过他的桌子时，他听到他们兴奋地谈论着他们的早晨计划。格兰芬多队进行魁地奇训练，格兰杰准备在看台上观看。一个人。

诱惑般的孤独。

接下来他知道的就是，他正在接近球场，幻身咒帮了他很大的忙。当他进入相对安全的有顶棚的看台时，才解除咒语。他跑上木制的台阶，一步俩台阶，直到站在她面前。可以感觉到她的困惑，但她的呼吸却急促起来，她的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，仿佛他端着地球上最后一杯水。

他的骄傲咆哮起来，使他趾高气扬。自大到让她的魔杖压在他的肚子上。德拉科非常确信她不会伤害他，于是他用她的魔杖抵住了他的身体。  
但她确实没有。他是对的。

她的抚摸如此轻柔，如此甜蜜，几乎使他牙疼。

还没等他反应过来，他已经靠近了，准备吞下她，用一个吻来结束。他声称需要敲诈，但那是谎言。他只是想尝尝她嘴唇的味道，感受她柔软的指尖触碰他的皮肤。只要他能得到一个吻，他就可以打消对她的一切念头。永远。薰衣草从她的皮肤上冒了出来，为了捕捉她丰满的嘴唇，他宁愿沉浸在她的香味里。如此接近... 他几乎可以尝到她的味道。他把她抱在怀里。

然后韦斯莱！

德拉科闭上眼睛，收缩背部的肌肉，享受着愈合中的皮肤带来的轻微刺痛，同时努力使头脑清醒。如果他能尝一口，一切都会恢复正常。他所需要的只是一个吻，他就会失去兴趣，让他把注意力集中在他生命中最重要的任务上。

不知不觉中，他把茶端到嘴边喝了一口，出乎意料的甜甜的茶水使他扬起眉毛。  
然后，当他想起这是格兰杰的杯子时候，他笑了，想知道她是否会尝起来和她的茶一样像加了蜂蜜一样甜。  
蜂蜜是他喜爱的东西，使他想起童年时代的夏天。

他得意地笑了，又喝了一口，然后进入地牢去召唤克拉布和高尔。他们会站岗，这样他就可以确保自己的行动安全，因为他正在与一个六年级男孩难以掌握的魔法进行斗争。

不到一个小时之后，高尔站在那里放哨，像一棵冷杉，德拉科再次凝视着脚边地上那个破损的空杯子。

时间过得很慢。七点钟，德拉科依旧跪在地上，为一直没有大进展而感到苦恼。如果事情继续以这种令人不满意的方式发展下去，黑魔王绝对会杀了他... ... 但前提是让他先看着自己父母被虐杀。

他不能想这些。这会摧毁他完成手头工作的能效，死亡真的会成为现实。

晕乎乎的，他想知道格兰杰会怎么想，她是否在意他错过了晚餐，然后摇摇头，好像要用尽全身力气驱散这种想法。他需要关心的是眼前黑魔王分配的任务，而不是站在分水岭对面的女巫。

德拉科的目光落在了橱柜上的木纹上，他的思绪再次游荡到了三楼的空教室。如果他很快就要死了，至少他会得到这一吻。这是他拥抱她的唯一机会。心甘情愿。

这已经不是第一次了，他想知道为什么他不能把她放回他心中的盒子里，很久以前他就把她关起来，贴上了不可触碰的标签。自从他服用了迷情剂之后，就好像顶部爆炸了，东西不再待在它应该待的地方。几乎是这样，占有她的想法实在是难以抑制。

他心不在焉地用手指摸索着木纹。一个吻就能治好他。他点点头，似乎在说服自己，因为他心中涌起了激动。他只想要一个吻。

他站起来整理一下他的长袍。

关于破损的消失柜的任务感觉就像挂在他脖子上的千磅重的链子，他试图摆脱厄运即将来临的感觉。  
去那个房间找格兰杰。他的嘴角露出了笑容，迫不及待地想知道格兰杰是否尝起来甜甜的。

高尔不见了，德拉科只能推测那个呆子又为了晚饭而放弃了他的岗位。走廊里出奇地安静，比平时更加安静。虽然是周末，但还没到宵禁时间，这让他有点紧张。然而，当他走近他们约会的房间时，没有人打扰他。他没有看见任何人。

隐约的声音传进了石头大厅，德拉科从微微开着的门周围窥视着。格兰杰已经在那里，在房间里踱步。她口中念叨着，双手紧张地打着手势，仿佛在做解释。突然，她停了下来，用力地拍了拍前额，留下了一个小小的红印子。他歪着头，带着一种被逗乐的坏笑看着她。他想知道她是想说服自己不要去那里 还是想象自己说服他不要亲吻自己。他哼了一声。无论哪个都太晚了。

“很高兴你来了，”德拉科说着，坚定而平静地关上了门。

她吓了一跳，气喘吁吁地说，“好像我有得选择似的，”

他咯咯地笑着，用手捋了捋头发。  
她看上去好像从来没有见过任何人笑——好像她从来没有从他身上看到过笑的吃惊样子。估计是今天被游走球击中她的头部。  
他曾经很快乐。很久以前。除非她从来没注意到。她为什么要这么做？她总是看到他最坏的一面。那是谁的错？他挖苦地想。

德拉科慢慢地靠近她，他怕如果做出任何过于突然的动作，她就会逃跑，直到他离她几英寸远的地方停下来。

他伸手去抓她，看着自己的手指抚摸着她的脸。她惊讶地吸了一口气，眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。他用拇指擦过她的嘴唇，试图再吸一口气。他欣喜若狂。她热乎乎的呼吸使他的拇指垫模糊不清。她的嘴唇微张用舌品尝他的味道，舒缓,轻柔的接触 使他的身体一下子绷紧了。

德拉科抽了出一口气，嗖的一声。血液冲击着他的耳朵和腹股沟。这一次，他没有等她适应他的亲近。他把手埋进她的头发里，吻了吻她的嘴唇。嘴唇印着嘴唇，吮吸着丰满的底部。嫩嫩的香  
唇被轻轻的含在口中,他用自己的嘴感受到它美丽的形状,轻轻咬了咬那敏感的肉体。

他尝了尝她的嘴唇，就像她尝了尝他的拇指一样，她呢喃了一声。  
她的反应化作一股强烈的欲望直接穿透了他。他用舌头勾画着，接住了困在角落里的少量蜂蜜。

甜的，和他想象中的一样。

德拉科乱了呼吸，仿佛刚刚经历过一次几近致命的溺水，他挣扎着让自己回到现实中，但是她的身体瘫软融化在他的怀里 热的像是一簇跳动的火 使停止这几乎不可能。他感觉到她的手臂缠绕在他的脖子上，她踮起脚尖，迎合他。丰满的胸部贴着他的胸部，小腹贴着他的腹股沟。

他空闲的手滑落在她腰间，他只能把她抱得更紧，所有想要停下来的念头都飞出了窗外。她的嘴张开了，他用舌头探索着她柔软的嘴唇，她的香舌,有些羞涩或是俏皮,让他难以捉到。她的舌头与他的舌头摩擦时，他几乎失去了控制。软软的舌头,触碰到了一起先是犹如徐风细雨,打在清晨的蔷薇上,缓缓的,静静的。

特别是当她的舌头进入他的嘴里，用同样的热情品尝他，互相纠缠。这世间一切都停了,没了时间,没了别人,没了任何不相干的其他,只有一个吻,只有抱得越来越紧，吻得越来越深的两个人。

如果他认为一个吻就可以治愈他的固恋，那么他现在已经解脱了。  
一个吻永远不够。

格兰杰打断了她的吻，把她的额头抵在他的脖子上，凌乱地呼吸着。

他继续吻她允许他吻的地方，双手在她的背上游荡——她的腰部的下摆，勾勒她的腰部的曲线。如果她允许的话，他会一直这样做下去。

她的乳房柔软地贴着他瘦削的胸膛，他把她拉近。他情不自禁地坚硬了，疼痛难忍。

他简直爱死她抱着他的样子。

“这够你敲诈的了吗? ”她低声说。

刺伤他的效果可能不会那么好，因为他站在那里，热血沸腾，却挣扎着不去表现出来。敲诈。对。这就是为什么他们都在这，把他们放在一个公平的竞争环境中。

她的同意着实使他大吃一惊。同时她的激情深深地烙进了他的脑海。  
她永远不会成为他的，这一事实刺伤了他。

他也永远不能远远地看着她。

他内心深处的一小部分低声说，他不必看，因为反正他都会死。一个更黑暗的想法升起，也许，她也会。

他渐渐的,情不自禁的,将她越抱越紧,恨不得将她揉进他的身体之中，他闭上了眼睛。  
如果这是他的机会，他唯一的机会，他会抓住的。会让它永垂不朽。把它深深地锁在他的心里。

“马尔福? ”她用手拍着他的肩膀说。“马尔福，我不能呼吸了，”

尽管他拒绝说出所有的感情，他还是闭上了嘴巴，但是松开了手，就一点点。

ＫＫ的分界线——————

赫敏用手指在他脖子后面的头发上裹了一下，紧紧地抓住他。她认为他甚至不知道自己在发抖。有那么一会儿，赫敏让自己假装这没什么，抱着他是他自然反应。

那个吻震撼了她的世界，她甚至不能对自己撒谎。

在某种程度上，她希望自己从未同意过这个吻。  
此后，她就不知道当他回到他的家庭，他的思想，和他纯血的未来新娘身边时，她会失去什么。

太糟糕了，他们之间有那么多仇恨。

“格兰杰，”他低声吻着她的脖子。

“Yeah? ”她叹了口气，把脖子拱在他的嘴唇上。

他拉开身子仔细端详着她的脸，把一个卷发夹在她耳朵后面。他看起来好像要说什么，但在犹豫了片刻之后，他摇了摇头。“没关系，”

她屏住呼吸片刻，不知道他会做什么，不知道他会不会前倾，捕捉她的嘴唇。她心里的悸动告诉她，她就是要他这样做。她真的，真的想要那样。

他没有。他的面具再一次牢牢地罩住了他的脸。就这样，他走了，即使他还在房间里。他在情感上疏远了自己，他也在他们之间放置了物理空间，向门口退去。

“格兰杰? ”

她扬起眉毛，努力把自己的灵魂从她没有注意到的那一点点希望中拯救出来。

“我一定会替你保守秘密的，只要你也替我保守秘密，”他冷笑着离开了房间，留下赫敏茫然不知所措，愤怒不已，因为她比他更看重那个吻更多的是在她眼里，而不是在他眼里。这让她有点恨他。

ＫＫ的分界线——————

斯内普坐在他的书桌前，手里拿着羽毛笔，泰然自若地写着。

然而他很沮丧，出于担心他的教子被下了不熟悉的药，而且实验用药水已经没有可以测试的了，依旧没有结果。  
这种药水的药效为何？副作用是什么？

他非常了解 迷情剂给人 的影响，因为他被迫在每个六年级教一次。尽管他每年都试图把它从课程表中删除。把这种东西交给一个血气方刚的青少年，这不仅仅是一个错误，而且一种蓄意的冒险。

然而，这并非他所预料之中的事故。虽然赫敏·格兰杰是个自以为无所不知的人，但他也不得不承认，她不会如此粗心或愚蠢地留住 实验用迷情剂。这种特殊的药水是德拉科在某个地方找到的，当他的思想沿着德拉科的可能来源列表往下流时，他不由得后怕起来。德拉科为什么会拥有迷情剂？为什么有人会给他一个实验用迷情剂的副产品，而不告诉他是什么？

难道这只是他不知道的成为食死徒的一种病态的开始吗？

斯内普把自己拉回到手头的任务上，把羽毛笔放在羊皮纸上。如果有人知道 迷情剂 的不同品种，那一定是达摩克利斯•贝尔比【Damocles Belby，译者也不知道是谁】斯内普听说过一个年代久远的谣传，说这个魔法师曾经尝试过用这种东西来增强狼毒乌头药剂的效果。但他看完依旧没有任何眉目，他紧紧地卷起羊皮纸，把它绑好，放在一边。

惨败中最糟糕的部分是邓布利多对斯内普引渡的反应。

那天晚上，斯内普走进了校长的办公室，手里攥着空空的药水瓶。令人惊讶的是，尽管他握那么紧，玻璃依旧没有碎。

“啊，西弗勒斯! 我正打算找你呢。”邓布利多说，一边兴高采烈地结束正在写的信。

斯内普大步走向桌子，把药水瓶放在中间，恼怒地撇了撇嘴。

“这是什么? ”邓布利多问道，提起药瓶，用批判的眼光研究着它。“一种新的药剂瓶创意? ”

“才不是呢。”斯内普说着转了转眼珠，坐在了校长对面的椅子上。”曾经是一瓶实验用迷情剂”

“曾经? ”

“的确，”

“那么谁是它倒霉的主人呢? ”

“德拉科 · 马尔福声称他发现了它，并且他中招了。”

邓布利多对此表现出强烈兴趣，他向前倾着身子，仿佛在跟着他最喜欢的白天肥皂剧的进度。“谁是马尔福先生的幸运收件人? ”

斯内普看向别处，无法控制自己那撇了撇嘴的冷笑，“赫敏·格兰杰，”

“哦，哦! ”邓布利多庆祝起来，他蓝色的眼睛在镜片后愉快地闪烁着。“我认为事情已经变得无比有趣了。”

“如果你说的有趣是指复杂性和危险程度，那么是的，我同意。”

邓布利多只是开心地笑了起来。


	3. 糖羽毛笔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉我最近太忙了，我尽量及时。下一次更新大约8-22

Chapter Three- Sugar Quills

霍格沃茨迎来今年的第一场雪，飞舞的羽毛织就了一张柔软的大网，把所有的建筑物都罩在里面。在晨曦的映衬下，洁白而明亮。

对于十月中旬就开始下雪的一年来说，这是仅一个前奏，在高地，这非闻所未闻的。

一场雪过后，清晨一片清寒、静谧的和谐气氛，一如既往。唯一骚动的是那种静静的期待所带来的一丝小小的颤动。

一旦城堡的居住者出现，雪上游戏一触即发。

凌晨，赫敏一反常态地站在窗前。

由德拉科 · 马尔福领衔主演的梦境困扰着她整整一夜，直到晨光熹微。

她已经魂不守舍好几天了。她完全无法摆脱它们。甚至在她试图埋头写作业的时候也不能。

而且，清晨是最糟糕的时段。她处于睡眠状态却近于清醒，那时 脑海中充满了疯狂的幻想。

那个吻在重播，她的思想会变得污秽。就像她在暑假里读的许多言情小说一样污秽。他的微笑，他的眼睛，他的吻，他的身体，都让她彻夜难眠。

自那间空荡荡的教室里的夜晚，已经两个多星期了。

她已经有两个星期没尝过他的味道了。虽然两个星期前她才知道在他怀里是什么感觉。

它让她窒息。慢慢地，慢慢地。

她每天都会见到他。在大厅里，在教室里，在走廊里，他会抓住她的眼睛，他的眼，像自由的小鸟似的在她脸上徘徊，栖息在半张开的嘴唇上，随后就完全消失了，他用眼睛的余光悄然打量着她，一副不屑一顾的眼神里，分明暗含窥视之意，忽然发现她妙目瞪来，连忙转眼看向别处，眼神闪烁，故作高深。假装什么都没发生过。

从一开始就应该这样，赫敏想，她的头脑为他沦陷着，但是内心拒绝服从。

赫敏的灼伤是由内而外的。

她可以感觉到自己被他迷住了，他们在一起上课的时候，她的眼总会不由自主的向着他所在的方向倾斜。

她不断地发现自己总会不自觉地在大厅里选择可观察他的最佳位置。

他从不抬头看，好像知道她在看，但他强迫自己不去注意。不管怎样，因为他脖子一侧拉紧的肌腱，肩膀也因某种情绪而绷得紧紧的。

也许只是她想多了。也许他根本就没有在意过她。

也许他关注的是别的什么，比如他父亲的主人接管了他的家。她打了个寒噤，尝试设想如果那个怪物强占她的家，把她的父母当作人质来威胁她，会是何种感觉。

痴迷。

在她过往的生命旅途中，身边的人总把她对书籍知识、家庭作业的狂热和对学业的忠诚归因于她的痴迷。

这种痴迷从来未预计落在男孩子身上，更不用说是德拉科 · 马尔福。

然而，这是她唯一觉得足以表达她的感受的词。

而且她甚至不能把这归咎于迷情剂，因为她的孽欲畸恋自他的嘴唇碰到她的嘴唇才开始。

那到底是什么鬼？

“一切都好吗? ”帕瓦蒂在赫敏对面床上坐起来，睡眼惺忪地问道。

赫敏猛地转过身，从禁忌的思绪中跳脱出来，喉咙缩紧了。

“是啊... ... 我有点失眠。下雪了，我看看...”

帕瓦蒂从床上站起来，和赫敏并肩站在窗前，对着洁白无瑕的雪微笑着“太棒了”

天蒙蒙亮，繁星未落，闪闪竞耀，好像以虚幻的速度慢慢坠落下来。当太阳爬到树梢的时，光线散射出十亿个彩虹色的分形，两个女孩都倒吸了一口气。

过了一会儿，帕瓦蒂离开了，艰难地走向洗手间，努力为这一天做好准备。

赫敏耸了耸肩，跟上去。反正她也睡不着，不如在其他女孩醒来之前洗次澡。

ＫＫ的分界线——————

折磨是德拉科唯一能用来描述他生活的词语。

一方面，黑魔王对他任务的催促。

另一边是格兰杰，盯着他看，好像她在乞求他看她一样。

上午十点左右，在城堡外的台阶上，潘西和她的几个女伴发现了他。

雪很深，小路蜿蜒穿过几群正在建造堡垒的学生。处心积虑的布局真是令人眼花缭乱。但绝大部分是强有力的，专注于力量和防御，而不是为了美观。

从他的眼角余光中，他可以看到格兰杰的纷飞的乱发，她从那些实用的、不可战胜的雪墙后面冒了出来。雪球以极高的准确度呼啸而过，击倒了任何敢于离开屏障防护的人。

德拉科哼了一声。有了格兰杰，对方球队一点赢的机会都没有。

“一起来吗，德拉科? ”潘西问道，回头用她那双大大的眼睛凝视着他。他点点头，却陷入沉思。

如果他是被潘西吸引的话，他的生活不至于复杂至此。她的生活也是。简单多了。

她用手臂穿过他的手臂。潘西紧紧地挽住他，把他从台阶上拉下来，拉到通往霍格莫德村的小路上。

他之所以同意和女孩子们一起去，是因为可义正严辞去蜂蜜公爵逛逛。无论如何，这都是合理的解释。

但这次又不同往日，他对糖果店另有打算。他觉得这事疯狂到无法控制的地步。

首先，因为他的不愉快的任务，然后，买他心仪的礼物。更不用说糖果将是简易快速又高能量的食物，他可以时常揣在袋子里头。应对那些他错过校供饭菜的日子。

赫敏·格兰杰喜欢糖羽毛笔。他经常看到她在图书馆里一边吮吸着它，一边为她的课业撰写一篇又一篇的论文。

德拉科本以为他不会嫉妒一个没有生命的物体。结果他对自己有了新的认知，任何她关注的事情都会让他嫉妒。即使是糖羽毛笔。这很荒谬，但事实就是如此。

他闭上眼睛，想象着当她看到那盒糖果时，她的眼睛闪闪发光的模样。一想到这件事，他的心就怦怦直跳。

兴许她会从他手中接过糖果，并亲吻他以示感谢。

然后，她会拿出一支精致的羽毛棉花糖，然后把糖尖放进嘴里，细细舔舐，在狂喜中闭上眼睛。 德拉科闭上眼睛，专注于呼吸。他是一个十六岁血气方刚的青年。一想到她用舌头绕着糖羽毛尖旋转，他的幻想就变得疯狂起来。

门铃叮当作响，他走了进来，像往常一样，他得到了来自店员的同所有企业主一样的庄重正式的点头欢迎。毕竟他是一个马尔福。

很快，德拉科挤过熙熙攘攘的学生溜了出来，拿起了他喜欢的商品。

更新储存私人存货是至关重要的，以防止他错过的饭菜时饿晕过去。这就是生存，简单明了。然而，糖羽毛并非他会买过的东西。他对糖羽毛的厌恶是众所周知的。

想象着学生们和店主在他背上看着他拿起一个盒糖羽毛笔的情景。

责难感。

好像他们，甚至是黑魔王，都知道他买糖果是为了谁。虽然这只是感觉，但如果别有用心的人得到了这段记忆或者了解他买了这些的原因，他就死定了。

他不知道自己为什么要冒这些险。如果她对他来说什么都不是，她会安全得多。但是他无法忍受。

他身体的某一部分叫嚣着想要靠近她，还有什么比她的嘴更甜蜜？

他咬紧牙关，在袍子下面调整了一下身姿，尽可能地小心谨慎。

德拉科尽可能让自己放松，他转过身来，用他那张冷血的面具牢牢地控制住自己的脸。这是他母亲教给他的，本是身为有钱的少爷在同低人一等的人打交道时会佩戴的那套。

而现在，面具更多的是作为一种防御机制，而不是他来自真情实感。这个习惯他害怕自己永远无法改掉，即使他享受着好处。

“还需要什么吗，年轻的马尔福先生? ”老板一边愉快地问，一边打点着德拉科挑选的商品。

“就这些了，”德拉科淡淡地说，从口袋里掏出几个加隆，放在柜台上。努力忽视这盒看似无害的糖羽毛笔。这只是一次的购物，他提醒自己。 糖羽毛笔可以是给任何人的——扎比尼，诺特，甚至帕金森。

“先生，你为什么不尝尝我们刚从欧洲大陆运来的新品种糖果呢。老板把那个小盒子塞到德拉科的鼻子底下，让他拿了一个，然后把整个盒子塞到柜台下面。然后着手麻利地把德拉科买的东西装点好。

德拉科取了一小块样品，塞进嘴里，享受着硬糖的浓烈奶油味。

他把糖果含到脸颊的另一边，拿起他买的东西离开了商店。

呼吸到外面清新的空气中，他的呼吸变得顺畅得多了，糖羽毛笔看似无害地被淹没在他装着无数的糖果的龙皮手袋里。

他转过糖果店的拐角，溜进了那条废弃的小巷的阴影里。他的心跳不定，像奔马一样在慌乱地奔驰，汗珠在他的皮肤上打滚。

他掏出一个藏起来的棕色小纸包，迅速将其塞进了内斗篷深深的褶皱里。

在他的父亲，贝拉阿姨和罗道尔菲斯叔叔的监视下练习夺魂咒是一场完全不同的挑战，不是为了控制一个特定的人而进行的。

忽然，他的心一翻，一阵惊恐袭来...他拼命驱除心中这可怕的想象，但是心一翻腾又想到他不愿想到的情境。

那个人是他在霍格沃茨的第一年就认识的人吗？对一个不熟悉的人使用这个咒语并非易事，而且如果他失败了，带走的不仅仅是他的性命。

父母都指望他能成功。

德拉科用魔杖的柄轻轻敲打自己的头顶，看着蛋白般的液体滑过自己的头发和身体，使他渐渐与背景融为一体。

当他完全确定自己已经尽可能地隐藏起来的时候，他才蹑手蹑脚地向三把扫帚的后门摸过去。

他把耳朵贴在门上等着，尽量忽略自己狂乱的心跳。

听到后面的房间里没有动静，他转动门把手，轻轻地打开上了润滑油的门。

一架架葡萄酒和高浓度烈酒装满了墙柜的三分之二。

装了一半稻草的板条箱半敞着，上面标着货号和酒名。

空气潮湿阴冷。同时弥漫着稻草腐烂发酵的味道，但很明显，罗斯默塔让这个地方保持了整洁。所有的东西都贴了标签，一部分稻草被换成新的。

酒窖前门虚掩，吵闹大厅里嗡嗡声挤了进来。背景噪音中给他一种难于言表的平静，这使他略放松些。

如果他面对的是彻头彻尾的死寂，那他可能会惊慌失措。

德拉科知道自己只有一次机会抓住罗斯默塔，他把背抵在门后的木头架子上，等待着。

三刻钟就这样过去了。他终于听到前厅传来罗斯默塔愉快的声音时，呼吸滞留在他的肺里。

“我得先去后面的房间拿些，不好意思，”

德拉科紧撰住他的魔杖，举了起来。准备她一出现就对她施咒。

"

“灵魂出窍，”他喃喃地说，注入了自己控制世界的强烈欲望。

她的恐惧加强了不可饶恕咒，很快，罗斯默塔最初的震惊和本能的抵抗融化成了勉强的服从，尽管他能感觉到她试图反抗他，但她根本不是对手。最终，她被这个咒语完全控制住了。

“我要你把这个交给下一个走进女厕所的，不要给斯莱特林的女孩 ，对她施夺魂咒”他说着，拿出一个用纸包着的小包。“告诉她把它带到城堡里，作为礼物送给邓布利多教授。要有创意，但不要引人注目。”

罗斯默塔顺从地接过小包裹，把它塞进了口袋。

“继续做你的日常工作，她离开，回霍格沃茨时告诉我一声。他从口袋里掏出一枚金加隆，举起来让她看到那枚硬币。他用舌头把硬糖转移到脸颊的另一侧。“像这样抓住它，”硬币落到他的手掌里，仿佛是他刚刚抓住的金色飞贼。他低声说，“现在就去。”

当他张开手掌向她展示结果时，他指着表面上新出现的字母。

“我有一个相对应的。不管你对这一个做了什么改变，都会自动改变我的，反之亦然。”

她木然点点头，把硬币放在口袋里。他看了她一会儿，她抓起一瓶未开封的火焰威士忌 ，回到酒吧大厅。

“真不是时候，”一位年长的男顾客抱怨道。“我早该知道不该在霍格沃茨的孩子们来的时候出现。应该去猪头酒吧的。”

“现在，阿尔菲斯，你甚至都不知道一周的哪几天，更不用说孩子们什么时候来了，”罗斯默塔无礼地说，引得整个房间爆发出一阵笑声，嘲笑 阿尔菲斯。

“是啊，好吧。”阿尔菲斯不好意思地说。

德拉科的内心纠结在一起。他开始怀疑他的计划是否行得通，担心自己会被抓住。失败不在可选范围内。

一阵叮当作响的笑声把他但的注意力吸引过去，透过微张的门，格兰杰坐在靠后的一张桌子旁，面前的桌子上放着一瓶喝了一半的黄油啤酒，微笑着对波特或韦斯莱说些什么。

当他想到他刚刚给 罗斯默塔 下达的命令，恐慌几乎要让他窒息，他第一次开始热情地问候梅林，希望下一个上厕所的女孩不会是赫敏·格兰杰。

他拒绝让她出任何意外

如果格兰杰是他的受害者，他不惜采取任何行动。

让他松了一口气的是，凯蒂 · 贝尔是第一个进入洗手间的女孩，罗斯默塔紧随其后。除非被抓，别无他法。他的母亲承担不起这样一个菜鸟级的错误，而且说实话，他不想让格兰杰知道，她是正义凛然的人。

他沿着来时的路往后退，独自走回了城堡。出乎意料的内疚使他情绪低迷不振。难道他不该松口气吗？但他没有。

这感觉像是迈向黑暗的第一步。发生在凯蒂 · 贝尔身上的一切都是他的错。

更不用说罗斯默塔中的夺魂咒是一个不可饶恕罪，他用另一个人作为一种控制手段，而且这不是演习。这让他感到非常内疚，让他从一个旁观的孩子变成了一个积极参与的人。不管愿不愿意，他认为这最终都不重要。他能感觉到魔法阻燃手铐已经绑在他的手腕上。他不能轻描淡写地说不喜欢。

现在他已经开始实施他的计划，他的注意力被迫回到埋在包底的甜点上。现在，糖羽毛笔是要紧些。

格兰杰还在霍格莫德村，而且他不知道怎样才能接近她。也许他可以亲手给她。即使他知道他会安于派一个小小的先遣队去做这项工作。这样做，他确保他的礼物被接受。赫敏不想伤害男孩子们的感情，他苦涩地想。尽管如此，他还是想知道她是否会接受。尤其是知道它们是一份礼物。也许她会的，他想。她一直盯着他，眼里再没有死亡和惩罚的意味。

当他经过那些废弃的雪堡时，他想起了那天早上他去霍格莫德前她的样子。她的“杀戮”落地，恰到好处的咒语和精准的攻击一个接一个地干掉了对方战斗人员。

当这个有趣的战场在他的脑海中变得更加黑暗时，他艰难地吞咽着，几乎窒息在不断缩小的糖果上，身着厚重斗篷和面具的人们挥舞着更加致命的咒语。他知道，她的愤怒会使她光荣。

他亲眼目睹了这一切。德拉科在她三年级时出拳的地方擦了擦下巴，笑了。对于这样一个小女孩来说，她那一拳确实打得够狠的。

她火爆的脾气足以使她活下去。肯定是的。他拼命想摆脱那些令人沮丧的想法。

很少有学生在入口处进出。

只有那些早早来换掉湿透衣服的人，或者那些输得很惨的人，他们无脸在酒吧露面。大难不死的男孩和他的黄鼠狼冲进了拉文克劳的堡垒，他们幸存下来是因为 格兰杰 用大量的火力压制掩护他们。小小的雪球，被她用魔法召唤起来像湍急的河流那样涌向敌方。

冰球来自地狱最冷的地方，其中一个人喊道。赫奇帕奇相信，德拉科也确信，格兰杰，她的表演真的非常精彩。

他拐进了通往城堡深处的通道，对笼罩着他的舒适的黑暗心存感激。

黑暗是他的老伙计了，他可以依靠他来保守他的秘密。

在那，他可以毫不担心地摘下面具，安全地梦见她。

他们。

像可能会的那样。

即使只是很短的时间。他不奢求。

ＫＫ的分界线——————

赫敏洗了个澡，穿好衣服，来到城堡空地，却没有听到他们雪战胜利时发出的欢呼声。

因为，凯蒂贝尔被诅咒了，没有人有心情庆祝。阴郁而紧张的黑暗统治着公共休息室。

赫敏环顾四周，发现哈利正站在火堆旁，试图避开几个仰慕者。他的崇拜者们一年前还是未上学的孩子，但她们声称自己一直爱着他。

罗恩站在门口，严肃地回答有关凯蒂 · 贝尔事件的问题，声称亲眼目睹了事件全过程。

在哈利身边而不引人注目绝非易事。嫉妒的女孩总想引起他的注意，试图缠住他，而她总能不劳而获。没什么好嫉妒的。他只是她最好的朋友。仅此而已。

“赫敏! ”哈利如释重负地喊道。

“嘿，哈利，我要去图书馆。晚饭时我再和你还有罗恩碰头。”她平静地说，看了一眼那些嫉妒的粉丝。

“我和你一起去! ”他甩开一双手，却被另一双手抓住。他的眼睛因为恐慌而开始发光，他在痛苦中伸出手去够她。

“你想去图书馆？今晚？在周末? ”赫敏假意反问了一句，皱起了眉头，他的脸上涨红了。

“我的论文得交了，”哈利绝望地说，一边拨开那双与他无关的新手。

“哪一篇? ”赫敏开玩笑地问，暂时享受着他的窘境。

“那个给斯内普的，你知道的，”最后他自由了，他走到赫敏身边寻求保护。

“是斯内普教授，”她纠正道，点了点头，斯内普一篇论文确实不得不交。不然他会用魔法来惩罚你。

她知道他肯定还没开始，尽管不到一周就要交了。她朝女孩们看了一眼。

她们都知道不能妨碍赫敏的学习，如果哈利·波特打算跟她一起学习，女孩们也该识趣了。即使他们没有一个安静地离去。

对于哈利和赫敏的“真实”（情人）关系，以及旁人对于他俩为什么向大家“隐瞒”关系的抱怨也从未消停。

赫敏强忍住才没有翻白眼。

最后两个女孩一步三回头地走了，走前还瞪了赫敏一眼。

罗恩不想去，哈利和赫敏就径直下楼去了图书馆。

路上，他们聊到了史诗般的雪球大战，以及下一次他们改进的方案。哈利认为有一种特别的魔法可以派上用场。

他们到达的时候，图书馆里没有几个人，但是赫敏一眼就看到马尔福坐在她常坐的那张桌子上。他一边写，一边低着头翻着书，估计是在写论文。

当哈利从他坐的那张桌子旁边走过去时，她的心都提到嗓子眼儿了。哈利伸长脖子想看看马尔福是否做了什么邪恶的事情，但毫无疑问，这是一次徒劳的尝试，。而她则费了好大劲才将目光从那只停在羊皮纸上优雅白皙骨节分明的手上移开。

“你的论文写了什么? ”哈利问道，他的眼睛像匕首扎一样着马尔福，尽管他也试图表现出若无其事的样子，想看看他在写什么。倒不是说他恨不得把整张桌子都搬回来检查。而马尔福只是越过他的敌人的肩膀向后看了一眼。

马尔福抬起头的那一刻，她的呼吸被打断了。他的眼睛又一次爱抚着她的嘴唇，变暗了，然后落下去继续写他的功课。

“什么论文? ”赫敏心不在焉地问道。如果马尔福打算假装他们之间什么也没发生，她也会这么做的。

她一本接一本地拿出书，尽量不对坐在旁边桌子上的那个铂金色脑袋感兴趣，但是很不幸地失败了。

“斯内普布置的那篇，”哈利提示她，朝马尔福投去一个非常不高兴的眼神。

“斯内普教授。”赫敏纠正道。“还有一星期。这星期五就要交魔咒课的作业了，你应该从这个开始。”

“行吧，”哈利说着，从包里挖出了他的东西。一找到作业，他就开始阅读主题，在书库中寻找素材。

马尔福一直朝他的方向可疑地张望，好像他只是在等哈利离开，以便继续进行他的食死徒活动。

赫敏坐了下来，摆弄着写论文要用的大部头。等到周围的一切都布置到她满意的程度，她才抓起作业开始阅读。

然而她下意识地再次抬头看着他，仿佛无法控制自己。

她僵住了。这一次，他站得更近了，正好站在哈利的椅子后面。以一个找球手的快速反应，把手伸过桌子，把她的羊皮纸从她手中抽走。直到他翻个面，她才意识到自己一个字也没读进去。

ＫＫ的分界线——————

德拉科的心怦怦直跳。当赫敏踏入图书馆朝他走去的那一刻，他知道自己再也无法集中精力做作业。糖羽毛笔沉重地插在他的内衬口袋里，他的手指痒痒地想把它递给她。可惜她并不孤单。破特和她一起来的。他的心沉到了肚子里，他知道他不太可能和她说话。很快，他的眼睛扫视了一圈，然后又回到他的羊皮纸上。除了格兰杰和波特，周围没有别人。很好

无论哪个角度都能闻到她身上柔软的香味，他停了下来，抬起头来，好像是被迫的。她已经在盯着他看了，他心里有什么东西满意地大叫起来。

格兰杰先把目光转向别处，颧骨闪着粉红色。

德拉科把目光从她身上移开，他知道波特还在那里，怒视着他。几分钟后，波特离开了，大概是去找一本他的作业所需的书。

德拉科知道事实的一本书被放错了架子。波特要过一阵子才能回来。现在他的机会来了。

当她一个人的时候，他抬起眼睛看着她的脸，不可避免地凝视着她侧面的轮廓。赫敏注意到德拉科的眼神，使劲咽了一口唾沫，然后转身看着眼前那份还没完成一半的作业。他站起来，走近一些，直到留下桌子的宽度把他们隔开。

“我还以为你打算一直无视我呢。”赫敏说，一边把作业拉到面前开始阅读，一边试图表现得漠不关心。他得意地笑了。当她开始“阅读”时，羊皮纸的顶部折叠起来，才注意到她的作业是颠倒的。他把手伸过去，从她手里把羊皮纸卷拽了出来，翻过来，再放回到她手里。

“如果我不无视你呢？你觉得这样会有好下场吗? ”她根本不知道德拉科在过去的几个星期里，为了让她觉得他对她失去了兴趣，他费了多大的劲。

“我想我也喝了一些那种药水，”她似乎没有回答他，而是小声的自言自语。他感到自己的心跳停了一秒，然后开始疯狂加速。“这是唯一的答案”

他绕过桌子，半跪在她的椅子边，希望自己像他以为的那样隐蔽。他把她手中的作业撬开，把羊皮纸放在桌子上，握住她的手。“那药水现在应该已经失效了。我查过了。”他抬起手，把一缕飘忽不定的卷发别在她耳朵后面。她湿润的嘴唇微张，他能感觉到她温暖的呼吸落在他的手腕上。

“你检查是因为你认为斯内普教授的解药不起作用? ”最后，她的眼终于如愿以偿的和他交织在一起。

她显然也非常想知道他的答案。

“有用。如果不是这样，我就不能离开你哪怕一秒钟。不过，有时候我觉得这是一种冲动... ... ”他咬断了话语，强迫自己停下来。他无法告诉她，她在他的日常生活中，在他的头脑中是多么的深入。在内心深处，他知道他的感觉是他自己的，而不是药剂的效果，因为他已经有这种感觉很久了。比他愿意承认的时间长得多。不同的是，现在，他无法阻止自己向他们屈服。

“我的思想告诉我，你无视我是一件好事。这种冲动，正如你恰当地称呼它的那样，说明了另一种情况。你不觉得你应该问问教授的专业意见吗? ”

“让一个食死徒知道这件事? ”他指着他们两个问道。

“我们之间什么也没有发生，”她垂下眼睛，在羽毛笔上涂上墨水，把羊皮纸打开。

他哼了一声。“我相信，除了我的室友都注意到你在课堂上、大厅里和走廊里看我的那种饥渴难耐的眼神。我还要继续吗? ”他只是这样说说，但没有人提过，也没有人暗示他们怀疑格兰杰和他之间有什么。这真的只是一个借口，套她的反应。

“那个 ... ”赫敏的脸红到了头发根部，她特别用力地按着羽毛笔，结果纸上留下了一大团墨水，笔尖也断了。她把背叛的羽毛笔扔到一边，翻开一本书，再一次拒绝再看他，甚至只是几秒钟。

他拱起眉毛，摆出一副自大的微笑，这种微笑未经允许就把嘴唇翘了起来。

正如那日他们在魁地奇球场上，他心中翻腾的感觉又回来了。她的芳香，如此甜美而微妙，威胁着要把他完全迷住。让他沦陷于她小巧但能干的手中。

他抬起手，捧起她的脸颊，惊叹于她嘴角那神秘的微笑。他的拇指挑逗着弯曲的角。她屏住了呼吸，他靠了过来，打算再品尝一次她的味道，管他后果如何。

离实现他的愿望仅一步之遥，他突然感到一阵天旋地转。他闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，希望那种迷失的感觉赶紧消失。但是不管他做了什么，似乎只会加重。脑子里像钻进了一群巨怪；胡作非为；感到天也旋来地也转。他不得不把头抵在她的胳膊上，试图稳住自己，以免摔倒在地。把自己弄得像个白痴，他想。他不停地眨眼，努力想把眼睛从纺车间里弄出来。

“怎么了? ”她用紧张而忧虑的耳语问道。是不是那种失落感让她有点担心。

“没什么，我感觉不舒服，”他咽了一口唾沫，摇摇头想摆脱这种头昏眼花的感觉，但结果只是把事情弄得更糟。她的手滑进他后脑勺上的头发，安慰地抚摸着。就像她会为任何生病的人做的那样，他确信。

格兰杰突然吃了一惊，抬起头来，惊慌失措地看着波特从书架后出现，正朝桌子走来。马上，德拉科感到生鸡蛋凉爽而奇怪的感觉从上到下在他的身体上滑动，这是那天的第二次。她的手还放在他的头上，她把他推到桌子底下，直到他的脸颊贴在她的大腿上。他的一只手像救生圈一样抓住她的膝盖，另一只手放在她的腰部以上，大拇指几乎擦过她的胸部下方。这一点以后也会得到赞赏，但现在，他需要集中精力，不要在她的脚下崩溃。

他懒洋洋地想着波特会怎么想。

他闭上眼睛，看着这个本该静止的世界; 他挣扎着保持低沉缓慢的呼吸。她冰凉的大腿紧贴着他火辣辣的脸。享受着她的近在咫尺的感觉，他像一只饥渴的小狗一样享受着她的抚摸。她就像经过几天的口渴后的甘露，经过几个星期的饥饿后的一顿简单的饭，经过一生的与世隔绝的爱。

“他上哪儿去了? ”波特警惕地问

德拉科觉得她耸了耸肩。

“他把所有的东西都留下了。你不觉得奇怪吗? ”哈利追问道。

“我怎么知道马尔福在搞什么鬼？我做功课。前一分钟他还在那儿，下一分钟... ... ”她又耸了耸肩。她的手指在他的头发上绷紧了一会儿，然后继续抚摸。

“他肯定有什么阴谋，”哈利倔强地说，“我知道他和那条项链有关。”

“哈利，所以他到底想干什么？我们都在邓布利多的监视下來霍格沃茨。在学期开始时一样，受到同样的搜查。他不可能把那条项链偷偷带进来! ”她激动地说，这使得德拉科的肚子一下子涨到了脚趾头，然后又抓起他的喉咙。波特比她想象中的要精明得多，比这个聪明却心不在焉的女巫更善于观察。

罪恶感沉重地压在他的内心，使他本已翻腾的胃更加难受。如果他再听到一句她主张德拉科无罪论的话，他就会呕吐，把最后一顿饭全吐在她的腿上。德拉科必须离开那里。在这种情况下，他没法送她任何东西，除了他的病。还有，他们怎么向波特解释？

从她光彩夺目的手指中解脱出来而不被人看见是另一回事。

慢慢地，为了不影响咒语的效果，他伸手抓住她的手腕，中断了她的爱抚动作。即使他知道出她希望他像个乖孩子一样安静地坐在那里，但他有消息要告诉她。

在图书馆里，在整个学校里，没有人比他对她威胁更大。他把她的手指从他的头发上拨开，向后退去，几乎气喘吁吁。

波特观察力如此敏锐，却又如此迟钝，他永远不会知道。波特大声嚷嚷着说他认为德拉科是个食死徒，而赫敏坐在那里什么也没说。波特得一分。在整个长篇大论中，德拉科就坐在格兰杰的膝盖上。波特扣一分。

“要是有人早些时候在 霍格莫德见过他拿着那个包裹，那就容易了，”哈利倔强地说。

“你应该看看杰拉尔德•希姆的《斯蒂尔顿之书》。我认为这对你完成功课很有帮助。”格兰杰打断了波特的长篇大论。波特像猫头鹰一样对着她眨了眨眼睛，然后愤怒地把嘴唇咬在一起。不过这招奏效了，波特离开了他们，回到了魔咒区。格兰杰不满地喘了口气。

“你以为你在干什么? ”她对着德拉科低着的头发出嘶嘶的声音。“他可能会看见你。”

“听着，”他恼怒地说，上下眼皮，就像叫谁用针线给缝住了，百般努力，才只能睁开一条缝。他感觉非常非常不对劲，他需要去医务室。马上。“还记得我们在那间空荡荡的教室里见面吗？星期四格兰芬多队在球场上训练的时候，我们依旧在那里见面。”

他没有留下来看她是否同意。

他抓起自己的包，把所有的文件都一股脑塞了进去。

德拉科跌跌撞撞地走出了图书馆，期望能遇到另一个斯莱特林学院的学生，至少可以帮助他进入医疗翼。

ＫＫ的分界线——————

当马尔福蹒跚地走出图书馆时，赫敏对着他轻轻地挥动魔杖，解除了魔法，当他的肩膀大声地碰到门框时，他缩了回去。

她心里像负债般的沉重，眼睁睁地看着他撤退。她应该跟着他，确保他安全地到达庞弗雷夫人那里。

梅林知道，自从费尔奇向校长告状，把在一年级的斯莱特林往刚洗完澡的级长身上泼了一桶冰水的事怪到皮皮鬼身上，导致了感冒和胡椒粉药水的增加，皮皮鬼暴跳如雷。

这个淘气的恶作剧鬼会对一个孤身一人的生病的斯莱特林做什么？不是什么好事，她很不寒而栗。

哈利回到桌子旁边，把她推荐的厚厚的大部头扔到桌子上，赫敏正担心着德拉科，听到砰的一声，着实吓了一跳。

平斯夫人发出一阵沙哑的警告，但哈利没有理睬她，只是闷闷不乐地坐在赫敏对面的椅子上。自从去年五月他在魔法部失去了小天狼星，他变得喜怒无常而且时常闷闷不乐，尤其是如果有人对他的理论不够认真的话。

赫敏知道他为小天狼星的死而自责，但是赫敏觉得这一切都只是一个悲剧性的意外。他们可以花几天的时间来推卸责任，但最终，这并依旧没能改变什么。

“哈利，我知道你认为他可疑，但你必须承认，每个人的观点不同，在这个问题上，我碰巧有自己的见解。带着确凿的证据来找我，我向梅林发誓我会相信你。在那之前，我将持怀疑态度。”赫敏站了起来，重新收拾行李。

“你要去哪儿? ”哈利用一种更平静、更温和的语气问道。”我以为你和我会一起完成作业”

“我只是感觉不太好。女生的问题。”她不经常用月经作为借口，但有时，她只是需要离开，不告诉她的朋友为什么。这就是其中的一次。

哈利点点头，脸上泛起一丝红晕。很明显，他还在生气，但他是那种富有同情心的人，在这种情况下，他会宽容得多。她知道他不可能再问她任何问题了，她对这个谎言感到有点内疚，因为她把他一个人留在了那张桌子上，直到她想起了马尔福的情况。然后，新一轮的担忧和内疚开始了。

二楼楼梯拐角，他躺在地板上昏迷不醒。她俯下身子，摸摸他的头，把刘海捋开，他的嘴唇焦裂，脸上一片通红，双手放在胸前剧烈的喘着。梅林的胡子，他发着高烧！她在图书馆时怎么没有注意到。

她站起身来，举起魔杖，喃喃自语道: “ 羽加迪姆勒维奥萨”

德拉科离开地板，只有几英寸，盘旋着，直到她用她的魔杖指引他的方向。如果能把他一路送到医务室而不被人发现就太好了，但是如果她不带他去呢？谁会？

ＫＫ的分界线——————

德拉科睁开眼睛，有点茫然地四处张望。他正躺在医疗翼，但是他怎么也想不起来他是怎么到那里的。

“马尔福? ”一个微弱的声音从他胳膊肘附近颤抖着。

“什么? ”他问道，干涩的喉咙使他的声音格外严厉，看着面前这个二年级的男孩退缩了一下。德拉科叹了口气，然后又用一种略显温和的语气问道: “什么东西？ ”

“这是给你的，”男孩用他颤抖的拳头攥着一封信递给他。

德拉科盯着卷起来的羊皮纸，仿佛它是一条咬人的毒蛇。犹豫了片刻之后，他拿起羊皮纸，甚至没有注意到男孩已经尽可能快地向门口跑去，在他们两人之间拉开了前所未有的距离。

德拉科盯着这完好无损的封蜡，恐惧地在肚子里打着旋儿。这封信是他父亲寄来的，或者更确切地说，是他的主人通过父亲传达的。无论哪个都非常糟糕。

德拉科,

我们对你缺乏进展感到非常失望。我们的客人可能会认为你现在已经完成了，但更让人恼火的是你和我们的缺乏沟通。他想知道你打算如何实现你的...目标。

快点儿子,

你母亲叫你快点。

父亲

附注: 我们的客人想知道你是否喜欢他为你开发的甜蜜样品。

德拉科感觉到呕吐物的爪子伸进了他的喉咙，把他的食道烧焦了。他以钢铁般的意志，无视角落里阿兹卡班监狱长的小小批准印章。当恐慌真正开始时，他的肚子翻来覆去地打着滚。面对可能无法修复内阁的残酷现实，他再次绞尽脑汁，寻找任何有用的想法。他需要尽快想出一些办法，以在他的母亲在他们主人的愤怒之下倒下之前，传达他成功的消息。

这个附言使他回想起他对蜜蜂公爵的访问。他仔细地回忆，店主的行为确实很不寻常，很阴暗，因为他基本上是把一盒样品糖果塞到德拉科的鼻子底下。当然，他当时并没有注意到，他只是担心自己是否会因为不寻常的购买行为而被抓。

他闭上了眼睛。

收到。

首先，他必须离开医疗翼。他环顾了一下安静的病房，发现只有几个学生躺在对面的帆布床上。一个赫奇帕奇的小女孩——如果他没记错的话——正好奇地盯着他。他怒视着她，直到她羞愧得满脸通红转过脸去。德拉科不假思索地把毯子从身上扔下去，找到了他的鞋子，尽可能快地把脚塞进去。只是停了一会儿，从小床旁边的椅子上抓起他的长袍。他最后环顾了一下给他使用的空间，然后离开了，让门在他身后砰的一声关上了。

终于解脱了。

他有一个女孩要见，有话要说，还有一个提议要给。希望和疑虑交织在他的心里。

不要成天做白日梦，来点实际行动吧。


	4. 废弃的3号教室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 粉头西奥上线啦

赫敏在空荡荡的教室里来回踱步，这间教室很快就会是属于他们的。  
今天的早些时候，她探望了医疗翼，只是为了确保马尔福没事。  
然而，一位赫奇帕奇三年级的学生告诉他，早上马尔福迫不及待地离开了，在护士长批准释放他之前。  
显然，这让庞弗雷夫人心情不好，使她比平时更爱发脾气。赫奇帕奇的这位小姑娘建议她，除非有紧急事件要处理，否则赶紧离开，不然绝对是自讨苦吃。

赫敏向女孩道了谢，匆匆离开医疗翼，打发着时间 等待他们约会时间点，希望在精神错乱的迷雾没有使他失忆。

“Tempus，”她在三分钟内第七次低声念道。尽管早到了十分钟，她的焦虑却与时俱增。对他担心为那份焦虑增添了一分独特的韵味。

门把手终于转动了，马尔福穿着一件黑色的长袍,袍叉里又露出水钻镶边的黑绸长裤,踏在那藕灰丝绒大地毯上面,悄无声息地走过来站在开着的门边。赫敏的嘴立刻干了，就像医用棉球长在了她的舌头上。

看到他，赫敏松了一口气，就像在一个潮湿的封闭空间里经历了令人窒息的压抑之后，呼吸到了一股新鲜的空气。

他撇了撇嘴，注意到她在看着他，于是他无声地盯着她，看得她眼神慌乱，终于垂下头去。他的眼里渐渐泛起一抹胜利者特有的得意之情，还有一抹若有若无的戏谑之色。  
“你好啊，格兰杰，”

“马尔福，”

他笑着走进房间，关上了身后的门。在一张废弃的桌子前停下来，脱掉外袍，漫不经心地把它往桌子上一扔，，德拉科靠在赫敏对面的另一张桌子上，而她情不自禁地看着他的一举一动。

她只能用纯粹的罪恶来形容他。  
他举手投足间，透着一股子顾盼自雄的傲然之色，就像一只丛林猫在他优雅的树枝间追逐猎物一样。如果她被迫给他的样子下个定义，那他绝对是盘绕的诱惑和优雅。他上着剪裁考究的白色牛津衫，袖子挽到胳膊肘，裸露出纯正象牙色皮肤，衣服下摆塞在裤子里。  
她怀疑他的皮带是不是他的裤子一直撑着的唯一原因，想象着如果她伸手过去，解开皮带，一直抽拉会发生什么。她立刻脑补了他*站在黑色羊毛毯上的样子。太疯狂了

“你认为你还受着迷情剂的影响？相信我它是无辜的，我似乎记得我是唯一一个为你神魂颠倒的人。我不记得你有过失态，你是那么迅速地向斯内普告发了我。”他说着，把她从众多的幻想中拉了出来，让她想起他们都在这的原因。

“斯内普教授，”她不由自主地纠正道，尽管口干舌燥，还是咽了咽口水。马尔福哼了一声。

”我知道怎么称呼我的教父”

赫敏翻了个白眼，又一次生气起来。

“顺便说一句，我很好，”他补充道，嘴唇微微翘起，看着她把内裤拧成一团。“谢谢关心。”

“我知道，”她温柔地说，她的眼底是一片真挚，一片诚恳，一片女性的温柔。

他皱起眉头，嘴唇咧着大大的一笑。“你知道？怎么做到的? ”他靠得更近了，眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。“你在调查我? ”

“不然你以为你是怎么到医院翼的? ”她气哼哼地说。

“你把我带去的? ”他看上去那么震惊，这是简直一种侮辱。“我以为那是西奥，”他喃喃地说。

“是的，是我。你真以为我知道你病了还会让你走吗？你这么看我? ”

“我差点忘了我是在和格兰芬多打交道，”他说。

“我很高兴你好多了，”她说，“话说你到底是怎么了? ”

他的笑容消失了，低下了头，他仔细研究起满是灰尘的地板，握住拳头，指甲深深地掐到肉里去。赫敏几乎听不到他的回答，声音是那么低沉。“没什么，”

“没什么？看起来并不像没什么。”她凝视着他，走近一些，伸出手，用手指抚摸着他的脖子。她的拇指沿着他跳动的脉搏滑动，使他颤抖。

“你在干什么? ”他问道。她的触摸一定把他从那些阴暗的想法中惊醒过来。

“我在验证一个理论? ”

他的目光与她的相遇，“一个理论? ”

“嗯哼”

“什么? ”

赫敏用她的膝盖分开了他的双腿走近他，而他对她的行为不予置评，  
只是贪婪地注视着她——屏息静观——她从他们中间走过，直到她的嘴唇在他的耳边徘徊。她分享着他的气息，享受着第一次触摸他的感觉，把嘴唇贴在他脖子静脉的搏动处。血液流过动脉，她能感觉到血液在狂乱地蹦腾。她犹豫着用舌头舔了舔皮肤，好奇他的味道是不是和他闻起来的那样好——是不是和她梦中的一样好。

他确实是。

马尔福是盐、酸苹果和人类，如果人类是合法的调味品。

“你在干什么? ”他用沙哑的声音低声说，仍然没有碰她。但是因为他没有移动一步去阻止她，她认为他和她一样渴望知道事情会发展到什么地步。

“品尝你，”她在他的脖子上喃喃地说，她温暖的呼吸挠着他颈部敏感的的肌肤。

他的双手环绕着她的腰部，把她拉得更近。“不能完成的事不要开始做，”

赫敏轻轻地笑了笑，退后一步。手落在他的肩膀上，在他的胸前停留片刻，感受着他打魁地奇多年来曲折的肌肉组织。

”你明白我的意思吗？那种想要和你在一起，触摸你，品尝你的冲动... ...没有什么比这更好的了，”

“但你先前一直都没有这种感觉，对吧? ”

“直到你吻了我。其实也不完全是这样。那天晚上，我确信自己也被影响了。即使剂量非常小，甚至可以在晚上睡个好觉。而且醒来的时候，那种怪异的漩涡般的感觉就消失了。我很好，在你吻我之前都很好。”

“哦，我亲爱的赫敏，”他喃喃地说。“别自欺欺人。第二天，你一次都没有想过我？蝴蝶没有侵入你的胃？你的身体没有因为想要我而紧张吗? ”他靠在她的脸上，直到他能感觉到她在自己嘴唇上的小小喘息。”小骗子”

赫敏往后退了一步，双手垂在身体两侧。她很紧张，以至于全身都在颤动，又热又湿。”这不是真的”

“我也希望不是这样，”他接着说，紧跟着她的撤退 逼近她。”你认为我安全吗？为了我的家庭？你认为如果我父亲的主人发现了，他会为我们举办一个派对来祝福我们吗？否认这一点比对自己承认这一点更危险。如果我不保护我们的话，他随时都可能发现。”

她转过脸去，咬着下嘴唇，避开他的目光。

“你以为你现在是被追杀的吗? ”他毫无幽默感地笑了笑。“一旦他们中的任何一个人发现你对我意味着什么，你将会比波特还要受欢迎。你的存在威胁着他们所代表的一切，威胁着他们建立巫师高位的一切偏见。如果我，德拉科 · 马尔福，这个最受欢迎的黑巫师学院学士，对你温柔，”他摇了摇头，说不清楚如果有人知道了会有什么后果，但不置可否，有了她，他不能再毫无顾忌，我行我素。“波特可能是黑魔王的目标，但没有食死徒会对你心慈手软”

赫敏得意地笑了笑，看着他的眼睛。“如果你认为我还没有像哈利那样被追杀，那你就太天真了。我已经和他们战斗过了——那些可怕的黑魔法师，我已经活着走出了另一个世界。”

“你真他妈幸运，”他愤怒地争辩道。

她点了点头。“是的。也许吧。但让多洛霍夫闭嘴并非全靠运气，我知道什么咒语可以减慢他们的速度，阻止他们，与他们战斗。”

“你很聪明，足智多谋，但他们也非等闲之辈。他们低估了你一次。黑魔王惩罚的威胁下，他们不会再犯”

“我别无选择，他们让我别无选择，只能面对”

“我可以把你藏起来。我在法国有一个秘宅，没有人知道，包括我的父母。这是你的选择。至少可以活着和保持安全。我今天就送你去。”他满怀激情地说，眼里闪烁着保护欲。她不能更清楚，他看起来也有点绝望。

他们之间只有几英寸的距离，但可能相隔数英里。“我不能抛弃哈利，他需要我。”

马尔福摇摇头，看向别处，微笑着，咯咯地笑着，仿佛她的回答是世界上最有趣的事情。“该死的波特。都是波特。彻底毁了一切! ”

“别这样，”赫敏怒气冲冲地说，头发冒着火花，“你根本不知道他面对的是什么! ”

“不知道? 我想我比任何人都清楚! 黑魔王住在我的房子里! ”

赫敏闭上了眼睛。她无法解释任何事情，至少不会危及到一切。总有一天，他们之间的感情会烟消云散。她不会成为那个背黑锅的傻瓜。“我不能，”

他点点头，向后走去，从额外的桌子上抓起斗篷，转身朝门口走去。

“你要走了? ”她轻轻地，遗憾地问。不是因为她改变了主意，而是因为看着他离开很难受。像从昏厥里醒过来，开始不住的心痛，就像因蜷曲而麻木的四肢，到伸直了血脉流通，就觉得剌痛。

“你要我怎么做? ”沉默了几分钟后，他终于问道。“留下来看着你死吗? ”

“马尔福，”

他没有等着听她说些什么，然后走出大门。赫敏闭上眼睛，咽了口唾沫。苦涩。他还能指望什么？他真的认为她会为了保护自己的安全而抛弃所有她爱和关心的人吗？

她和他一样不能逃跑。如果可以的话，他早就走了，她伤心地想。他们到底可以去哪？

赫敏向下看去，一张小小的卷起的羊皮纸被丢弃在放着他斗篷的桌子下面。她不假思索地伸手去看那张卷得很紧的纸条，上面的火漆已经破了。封面有一个大师级书法家的手写体精美的 M 。

To open it or not to open it, that was the question.

ＫＫ的分界线——————————

德拉科几乎被他的愤怒压得喘不过气来。

话语，只是毫无意义的词句，在他脑海中怒气冲冲地横冲直撞。这些天的一连串的遭遇让他倍感煎熬，有时甚至怀疑自己是不是被上天故意捉弄，害得他潦倒失意，狼狈不堪。  
她每一句温柔的话语，她小手每一次触摸都是谎言。  
如果她真的关心他，就会为他藏起来，这样黑魔王就少了一个可以威胁他的人。她被波特的问题缠住了，但是德拉科真正迫在眉睫的死亡威胁呢？哈！如果她真的在乎，她会屈服，接受他恳求她接受的礼物。

他从三楼走到斯莱特林的公共休息室这段路，所有的学生都像躲瘟疫一样躲着他。甚至在他跨过门槛之后，学生们还是因为恐惧而左右绕行。他对其他斯莱特林并不残忍，甚至从来没有过，但是他手臂上烙下的新身份改变了游戏规则。

没有人愿意考验他的仁慈。

除了西奥，他坐在壁炉对面的沙发上，瞪着一对卫生球似的白眼珠，不住地打量他。  
他避开他的目光，撇了撇嘴。

“一切都还好吧? ”德拉科一靠近，西奥就问道。金发少年沉重地坐在沙发上，用手捂着脸。“那很好，是吧? ”

他真希望他能和他的朋友谈论一切事情。  
他的任务，迷情剂，格兰杰和他们最近的吵架。

但是他不应该把西奥放在那个位置，尽管他的技术非常出色。德拉科被迫自学大脑封闭术，希望这足以隐藏重要的部分。至少西奥在黑魔王表现出兴趣之前还有几年时间。还有几年时间来练习隐藏自己的想法。即使他在这方面已经做得很好了。毕竟，是卢修斯的失败和惩罚让德拉科走到今天。不是他自己的优点或缺点。

“看，”西奥说，压低声音，快速地在他们周围挥舞着魔杖，然后安顿下来，施了一个无声咒这个魔咒如此厚重，以至于炸弹爆炸也无法突破这个障碍。“这个老家伙不太擅长保守秘密，对我更是如此。我们之间没有什么感情，但我是他唯一的儿子，他已经明确地告诉我要做的事。如果我也已经有了继承人，他会把我献给黑魔王。这个混蛋甚至建议在圣诞节结婚，这样我就可以让她怀孕，然后在复活节前和他一起去黑魔王那里。”西奥哼了一声。“混蛋。无论如何，我知道你有一个任务，我有一个非常好的想法是什么。如果你需要什么... ... ”

德拉科甚至在他开始口若悬河之前就已经摇了摇头。“别傻了，西奥。”

西奥得意地笑着，双手放在脖子后面，抬头看着墨绿色的天花板。“不是我们想的那样，对吧? ”

“我认为战争也不是我们父辈所想的那样。这次情况不同了，更黑暗了。谁可以成为攻击目标，谁不可以，这两者之间的界限正在模糊。”。如果他不知道西奥比大多数人更善于隐藏自己的想法和感受，他就不会分享这么多。西奥艰苦的成长经历使他能更好地应对食死徒的儿子所带来的后果。一个大脑封闭术是必然的，而不是欲望。

“狗娘养的，”西奥喃喃自语，“就因为一个疯子曾经很伟大，就愿意跟随他。现在他真他妈的疯了。”

德拉科迟疑地点点头。他需要更多的大脑封闭术训练，才愿意继续深入。不能给西奥威胁揭发他们俩的机会。

他们静静地坐了一会儿，空洞地盯着噼啪作响的炉火。

“她是谁? ”西奥终于低声问道。“是格兰杰，对吧? ”

德拉科闭上了眼睛。当然，西奥会注意到他奇怪的行为，并将其与一个女人联系起来。他一定没有他想象的那么狡猾。”别问我这个”

西奥点点头，似乎又完全放下了话题。“霍格莫德村很有趣，”

德拉科点点头，不知道自己这么想是为了什么。

“弗莱彻说他在 蜜蜂公爵 见过你，”西奥对德拉科侧眼相看。德拉科在与格兰杰那场灾难性的会面之后，穿上厚重的长袍，以至于开始汗流浃背。

“是吗? ”

“向梅林发誓说你买了糖羽毛笔。他之所以会注意到，是因为五年级你在乌姆里奇的审讯小组时，几乎所有的赫奇帕奇学生都想贿赂你。他说他清楚地记得你对这东西的偏见。”

德拉科清了清嗓子说: “这只是礼物。”

“梅林的蛋蛋！绝对是格兰杰，”西奥难以置信地说。“先别急着狡辩。大家都知道她对这些东西上瘾。再加上你一直在用和充满欲望和温柔如水的目光看着她。”

”滚开，西奥”

“哦，不！这次我不会放过你的。”西奥笑了，被他朋友怒目而视的脸逗乐了，然后开始严肃起来。“我向梅林发誓，如果你告诉我她就你的普西芬妮，我绝对挺你，伙计”

“你和我在同样的环境中长大，你为什么要保护我或她? ”

西奥奇怪地看了德拉科一眼: “你不记得我妈妈是混血儿了吗？在我们家，这是一个被那狡猾的老鬼隐藏起来的可耻事实。你认为真正纯种的人会关心麻瓜后代吗？没有，大部分都是些有麻瓜丑闻的新娘。只要有足够的钱，任何真相都可以被隐藏或改写。我父亲一旦有了继承人，就把他那令人尴尬的妻子处理掉了。没有人谈论它，但是每个人都清楚。没有一个参加过她葬礼的人真正为她的离去而感到悲伤。除了我以外... ... ”

“西奥，伙计，”德拉科说，忘记了西奥的血统。他们还是孩子的时候，这不重要，现在也不重要了。

“听着，德拉科，”西奥说，胳膊肘沉重地靠在膝盖上。“你有没有想过，为什么我们人口中出生的哑炮如此之多？我认为这与缺乏新鲜血液有关。看看邓布利多。一个混血儿和一个最强大的巫师。巧合? 看看我的父亲。他很强大。”

“是的，但不如邓布利多强大。我只是说说而已，”

“你认为纯种血统的人需要和新血结婚吗? ”

“当然！一个纯种血统的人和另一个纯种血统的人近亲结婚，这些年来我们这个种族一直在进行的杂交已经沦落到和兄弟姐妹结婚了。新鲜血液才是最重要的。”

德拉科笑了，摇了摇头。指望西奥说出他想听的话。有人陪他在角落里... 这是一个无价的礼物。

“那么，”西奥弯下身子，阴险地摇着眉毛说，“格兰杰，嗯? ”

德拉科呻吟着，最后决定敞开心扉。“她生我的气，”

“有什么新鲜事吗? ”

“我让她做点什么。我以为她会在那儿给我一个不可饶恕的印象。”

“你他妈的让她做什么了? ”

“我让她藏在法国的一个秘密房子里”

西奥吹了口哨，“狗娘养的蠢货，”

”跟我说说”

“她怎么看你对她的感情? ”

”非常善于接受”

“真的吗? ”西奥扬起眉毛，显然很震惊。

“伙计，你连故事的一半都不知道，”德拉科说着坐了下来。“这一切都是从一瓶未贴标签的实验用迷情剂开始的，并从那里螺旋上升。”

“不是吧? 格兰杰给你下了迷情剂? 她比我想象的更有勇气。”

“不，当然，她没有。这就是我们所说的赫敏·格兰杰。迷情剂是我的。格兰杰只是想没收它。我们打了一架，我们都摔了下来，把嵌在我头皮上的小瓶打碎了。”

西奥又吹了一声口哨，“我甚至不会问你为什么要喝一瓶 迷情剂，她也被下药了吗? ”

”也许？我不知道。这就可以解释为什么她除了烦恼和厌恶之外什么都不对我表示。不过，从各方面来看，它应该已经失效了。”

“应该已经? ”

“我得到了斯内普亲自制作的解药，但是我认为迷情剂效应已经不在我的体内了。她没有服用解药。”

“迷情剂是一种一次性应用的药剂。它需要每天重新管理才能有效。到底有多久了? ”

“几个星期了”

“你，我的朋友，不在迷情剂影响之下。不可能。不管是什么，这就是你对她的真实感受。”

“好吧，就算我同意这个说法。这不是这些年来我第一次以积极的态度注意到她，但是西奥，她想要亲吻我，抚摸我，接近我，就像我想要从她身上得到这一切一样。告诉我这不是疯了。”

“这太疯狂了! ”西奥同意道，笑得很大，白牙闪闪发光。

“闭嘴，”德拉科抱怨着，西奥笑得更猖狂了。

”如果你坚持的话”

ＫＫ的分界线——————————

赫敏坐在床上，双腿交叉着，马尔福的信原封未动地放在她的毯子上。这可能是一条毒蛇，因为她对待它的方式非常谨慎。

一方面，火漆已经被破坏了，不像是她偷来的。它几乎完全落入了她的手中。另一方面，这是对隐私的严重侵犯，如果情况发生逆转，如果他读了哈利寄给她的一封重要的信，她会非常生气。话又说回来，这是他父母马尔福一家寄来的。它可能充满了担忧、爱和建议。但是马尔福告诉她，他的父母在家里并不孤单，伏地魔或多或少已经控制了他。如果这是一个警告呢？伏地魔可不是那种随和、随遇而安的人。如果这是一封关于马尔福家人以及他们如何被折磨的信呢？

赫敏把手放在嘴上，眼睛睁得大大的。如果他故意把这封信掉在地上，这样她就能看到并保存起来，是这样吗？

她把信卷成轴，紧紧地握在拳头里。如果他需要她的关系把他的家人从伏地魔陷害他们的黑暗深渊中拉出来呢？如果伏地魔想要德拉科死呢？如果全家人都想改变立场怎么办？她不能忽视这种可能性。

“上床去，赫敏，”拉文德抱怨道，“光线让我睡不着。”

赫敏转了转眼睛，把床帘拉紧了。她很生气，因为拉文德自己从来不拉她的床帘，总是喋喋不休地要其他女孩在还很早的时候就把她们的光线好生罩起。当她把注意力转回手中的信时，烦恼很快就消失了。

她决定要读，但她不能冒这个险，认为这不是某种求助的呼喊。如果他需要她。

赫敏打开卷轴，屏住呼吸，读着，仿佛她的生命就靠它了。她读得越多，心情就越不好。她不知道这是来自他父亲还是伏地魔的威胁，但这并不是真正吸引她注意力的地方。她非常善于理解字里行间的意思，如果她没有弄错的话，看起来马尔福被赋予了一项任务，而伏地魔对马尔福还没有完成这项任务感到不快。很明显，马尔福的母亲肯定是被利用来管教她的儿子，他的父亲，也许没有那么多。在她看来，他的父亲真的失去了德拉科。这是一个悲伤的想法。一个男孩不应该乞求他的父亲成为一个好父亲。

话说回来，她到底对马尔福的家庭政治了解多少？

不管怎样，她真的怀疑他是故意留下这封信给她读，现在她只是觉得好像她已经破坏了信任，而没有意识到他的信任是她想要的东西。

梅林，她觉得很可笑。他们有一场战争要打赢，她看到自己的爱人的信件感到内疚，因为他们的家庭与敌人关系密切。邓布利多不会高兴的。话又说回来，他可能已经知道发生了什么事，因为斯内普教授是个间谍。

她把信封塞在枕头底下，决定明天问问马尔福。今晚，她要睡觉，她严厉地告诉自己，然后早上醒来时精神焕发，知道该做什么。

直到清晨的阳光照耀到禁林，她才睡着。

ＫＫ的分界线——————————

德拉科靠在黑魔法防御术教室外的墙上。昨晚在“有求必应屋”过了一夜，想要不睡着简直是一种挣扎。在和西奥谈过之后，他太兴奋了，太兴奋以至于睡不着觉，把注意力集中在内阁上，使他的头脑清醒地不去想格兰杰和他自己之间的斗争。

他抬起眼睛，听到格兰杰发出的银铃般的笑声在走廊里回响，他皱起了眉头，目光又落回到了鞋子上。每当德拉科看到她被两个白痴包围的时候，在他们身边，她是那么快乐，那么无忧无虑。他是什么？该死的一团糟。

当他们经过的时候，香味在她身后跟着，甚至连波特也没有停下来同德拉科口角，可能他看起来那么憔悴的样子。

西奥用自己的肩膀撞了一下他，挑来挑眉毛，然后若无其事地靠在德拉科旁边的墙上，把他从愁眉苦脸的遐想中惊醒。

“想让我跟波特和韦斯莱吵架吗? ”

“我为什么想要那个? ”德拉科做了个鬼脸。

“他们会把注意力放在别的事情上，这样你可以和她谈谈。”

“在走廊中间，好让所以人都可以看到我们? 得了吧，西奥 ”

西奥耸了耸肩，“我只是想试着成为最好的僚机，”

德拉科翻了个白眼，他把书换到另一手，把头靠在墙上叹了口气。他闭上眼睛，希望有更多的时间来修理橱柜。要是他能逃课而不被发现就好了..。

通往教室的门打开了，斯内普怒气冲冲地冲了出来，当他看到波特的时候，低下他那硕大的鼻子做了一个厌恶的鬼脸。德拉科忍不住傻笑起来。斯内普是唯一一个不相信彩虹会从这个不死男孩的屁股里流出来的老师。德拉科不得不尽可能地享受这种嘲讽。

课堂静静地走了进来，已经感觉到星期五早上的课将会变成一个婊子。德拉科一直等到格兰芬多的学生们都进去，他不愿意在碰到她的时候走进去，但也不愿意成为最后一个让斯内普把他拉到一边，问一些让他不舒服的问题。

有那么一会儿，他的内心充满了恐惧。  
同样的无情的恐惧，自从开学以来一直驱使他如此努力。时间不多了，那个消失柜还远没有准备好。他需要想出另一个计划。总比项链的崩溃要好。一些更有可能成功的事情。

他在诺特旁边坐下，当斯内普砰的一声关上最后一个学生身后的门时，把他从思绪中拉了出来。

“翻到书的第197页，默读。”

全班同学打开放在桌子上的书，开始阅读。除了波特，正毫不避讳地瞪视着他们的黑魔法防御课的老师。

“有问题吗，波特? ”斯内普冷笑道。“需要有人给你读书吗？恐怕我没有意识到我也需要当保姆。”

德拉科看着波特的脸涨得通红，他的眼睛里闪烁着红热的战斗光芒。当斯莱特林安顿下来，享受格兰芬多受辱的尴尬，窃笑声充满了整个房间。

格兰杰把一只手放在波特的胳膊上，毫无疑问，以免他说些冲撞的话。但是德拉科的眼睛盯着那个地方，恨她觉得自己可以舒舒服服地把手放在波特身上，好像这是她一直在做的事一样。也许是吧，他内心的声音冷笑着说。

诺特俯身凑近德拉科，在他耳边低语，因为他看到的地方正是德拉科着迷的地方。“让你真的想阿瓦达他，不是吗? ”

关闭他的思想，躲在他精心制作的面具后面是一种挣扎。假装越来越难了。特别是面对 赫敏·格兰杰的时候。

德拉科嘟囔着，把眼睛从整个场景中抽离出来，全神贯注于阅读作业。幸运的是，波特和诺特都安顿下来了，一位满脸不爽，一位笑的不怀好意。

ＫＫ的分界线——————————

赫敏努力控制着自己的烦恼沸腾。  
斯内普的课结束后，男孩们拒绝在她前面离开，尽管她告诉他们她需要和斯内普教授谈论一项作业。当然，这是一个谎言，但他们不需要知道这一点。她根本不想和斯内普说话，只想和他的教子说句话。但是当男孩们在那里徘徊的时候，马尔福耸了耸肩，走了出去。只有诺特向她投来一双充满歉意的眼睛。

这比任何事情都要让她失去平衡，诺特知道，这让她感到害怕。

她迅速地把剩下的书塞进书包里，挎在肩上。斯内普教授唯一知道她撒了谎，只是皱起了一个没有笑意的眉头。赫敏做了个鬼脸，走了出去，立刻被哈利和罗恩簇拥着。

“我们今天有魁地奇训练。明天就是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛了，我要彻底摧毁马尔福。你来吗，赫敏? ”哈利问道。

赫敏翻了翻眼睛。“我上次错过你的比赛是什么时候? ”

“我不是问明天的比赛，我是问你今天是否会看我们的训练。”

她无动于衷地看着他。她最后一次来看球队训练是什么时候？他们都知道这个问题的答案只有一次，那就是学期的开始。”我没打算这么做”

“你要呆在公共休息室吗? ”他继续固执地说。罗恩并没有真正注意他们，她还是怒视着他和哈利。

”我还没决定”

“我和罗恩都在训练，我想你应该呆在塔楼里。”

“我到底为什么要这么做? ”

他压低了声音，“马尔福一直盯着你看，我觉得这样不安全，”

“幸运的是，你既不是我的父亲，也不是我的保护者。我做我该做的事情就可以了。”赫敏哼了一声。

“我会感觉更好... ..:

“看，”赫敏打断了他的话。“我会小心的，但是哈利，你不能阻止我学习或者过我的生活。你要相信我。相信我能保护自己。”

“我知道你能保护自己，”他激动地说。“但是那些该死的斯莱特林人以他们邪恶的阴谋而闻名。我不希望你成为目标，尤其是在我和罗恩不可能及时找到你的时候。”他压低声音继续说下去。”我不能再失去我的家人了”

赫敏叹了口气。  
小天狼星。当然，他的要求还有更深的含义。她用胳膊搂住他的腰，紧紧地抱住他。“哈利 · 波特，如果你失去了我，你将不得不做一些非常可怕的事情！我们直到最后一刻都是朋友。即使是一个卑鄙的斯莱特林也无法阻止这一切。”

哈利狠狠地拥抱了她。罗恩奇怪地看着他们，终于注意到了他们的交谈与动作。她朝他笑了笑，罗恩也迟疑地笑了笑，然后不自在地看向别处。

突然，她的包裂开了，东西散落在地板上，她倒抽了一口冷气。哈利和罗恩帮她把所有的东西都收拾起来，用修复如初修好并加固了书包，把它们全都塞回了包里。

“我想你可能需要一个新包，”罗恩咆哮道。

ＫＫ的分界线——————————

“我向梅林发誓，如果她再他妈的把手放在波特身上，”德拉科愤怒地咕哝着，一边把魔杖收起来，一边从两条走廊汇合的地方走去。

“祝你和那个姑娘好运，那些格兰芬多的人可真够多事的，”诺特说。他们俩看着格兰杰、波特和韦斯莱抢她的东西。“你的反应是不是有点像拉她的头发来引起她的注意? ”

德拉科怒视着他所谓的最好的朋友，诺特举起双手投降。

“我还有其他事情，我需要的不仅仅是你的实况报道，”德拉科在大厅吃完午饭后喃喃自语道。

“如果我停下来，你会错过的，”西奥傻笑着说，在大厅中间停了下来。德拉科挥了挥手，继续前进，留下诺特自己去找午餐。

事实上，如果西奥停下来的话，他会错过比赛的。现在，他是唯一站在他这边的人。唯一知道格兰杰对他意味着什么的人。他唯一可以信任的人来保守他的秘密。

德拉科来到了七楼，他知道自己有整整两个小时的时间来整理消失柜，然后在路上打开了一只巧克力蛙。

ＫＫ的分界线——————————

“诺特先生知道。”斯内普坐在邓布利多对面的椅子上，以谈话的口吻说道。

邓布利多正在写信，他停了下来，从半月形的眼镜上方抬头看着斯内普。“哪一个? ”

“年轻的，”

邓布利多明显地振作起来。“然后呢? ”

“你和诺特现在可以组建一个正式的粉丝俱乐部了，”

邓布利多笑着放下了他的羽毛笔。“别这么刻薄，西弗勒斯。难道你感觉不到空气中弥漫着禁忌之爱的激情吗? ”

“没有。”斯内普面无表情地说。

ＫＫ的分界线——————————

赫敏靠在天文塔附近冰冷的石墙上，头轻轻地撞在墙上。马尔福的信在她的口袋里烧了一个洞。尽管偷了活点地图，她还是无法找到他。这并不是一个罕见的现象，但却是不可能发生的。几个星期以来，哈利一直在苦苦思索这个问题，毫不掩饰地自言自语。赫敏有好几次都不肯听，这也不能打消了哈利的警觉和怀疑。

他可能不出现在活点地图上？难道整个城堡里还有什么地方没有遭到掠夺者的狂欢吗？

然后，去年的一些事情在她的脑海中生根发芽。曾经有一次，哈利在没有她的情况下开了邓布利多军会议，她在去七楼的路上抓起了地图。防止被乌姆里奇，这张地图用起来很方便，但有那么一瞬间，她突然想到，一个参与者没有在地图上的任何地方。事实上，根本就没有什么需求空间，就好像它不存在一样。

她头晕目眩地沿着城堡的曲折楼梯走下塔楼，直到她站在画面前，画面上是跳舞的巨怪。

马尔福要这个房间干什么？

她开始来回走动，喃喃自语，“给我看看德拉科 · 马尔福在用的房间，”

她来回走了三次。没反应。  
她点点头，眉间的皱纹加深了。她从前一年就知道，她需要知道这个房间到底是用来干什么的。细节才是最重要的。半个小时过去了，门出现在她面前时，她还是那副无聊的样子。在那疯狂的一分钟里，她以为自己低声念叨‘操他妈的德拉科 · 马尔福’就会有结果。直到那个人自己走了出去，眼睛睁得大大的，等着被抓住。

“赫敏，”他喃喃地说，又震惊又懊恼，门还是在他身后开着。

她打了个趔趄，他真的在那儿。


End file.
